Life of a Teenage Prostitute
by Mademoiselle Mirage
Summary: Her goal was only about the money. That was it and nothing else. She made a rule that she’ll never love a customer and that they shouldn’t love her back until he came around and things started going mad. Now why is he so determined to break that rule?
1. Beginning, Coming to an End

**_Summary_**: Her goal was only about the money. That was it and nothing else. She made a rule that she'll never love a customer and that they shouldn't love her back until he came around and things started going mad. Now why is he so determined to break that rule?

**_Disclaimer_**: Gakuen Alice rightfully belongs to the genius, Higuchi Tachibana.

**_(Font: Calibri) - (Size: 10) - (Zoom Level: 96%) - (Pages Finished Excluding AN, Summary, Disclaimer and Title: 6)_**

* * *

Life of a Teenage Prostitute  
Chapter One: Beginning, Coming to an End

* * *

I was sitting on the edge of the bed with my whole nude body covered with the duvet. Counting the money I've earned for the night, the man right beside me kissed my neck while I tried to ignore it. Smelling the sweet scent of my brown locks, the man reached for his wallet and took out two hundred dollars and gave it to me. I frowned at him, not understanding why I was given more money than what I needed. He chuckled and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"It's just a tip," He gave a smile while saying this, continuing to kiss my neck. The man wasn't Japanese like me. He was a rich business man from America that came to Japan for some important meetings. Luckily, I had found him first before all those other prostitutes get him. "And I want you to accept it." Nodding, I smiled back at him.

I stood up after finishing my counting and placed the money inside my small black shoulder bag. All dressed up, I wore my shoes and walked out of the man's room, heading outside. It was 12 pm and I needed to get to my small apartment before some lunatic sees me and might try to kill me. I searched silently for a taxi but none was there until a guy in a Ferrari came by. He looked incredibly lost but I need to take this opportunity so I can just stay in somewhere else for the night or maybe he'd drive me home himself. Besides, the guy looked completely single and it's just really obvious if a guy's married or not.

Walking towards his car, I bent over to meet him while he looked at me with an unemotional face. "You're lost," I told him, gazing around. He rolled his eyes and ran hand through his disheveled hair and then slammed it down on his steering wheel as he looked at the view. "Want some directions? I can give you some in exchange for a drive home." He turned right back to see me and exhaled.

"Get in," He opened the car's door and I got in immediately while he started driving. Placing both of my hands on my face, I rubbed it gently as I got all flushed. "Aren't you a prostitute?" I wrinkled my nose at this and stared at him. He expected for a direct answer from me so I just nodded and looked by the window, muttering curses at myself. He stopped at a corner asking, "Where's the way to Alice subdivision?" Now that explains why he's such a rude person. People who live there are usually such snobs, cold and very intimidating. Just to add one more tiny detail... they are _all_ filthy rich.

"Just keep going straight and then turn right after you finished passing by two corners," I answered hastily, not daring to take one glance at him. He drove more until we reached our destination. Two guards opened the gates of the subdivision as we entered inside it, quietly driving through the houses and reached one bungalow. He parked at the garage and then opened the car's door, getting out. I did the same and tapped his shoulder. "What about me?" I questioned.

"I'm too tired to drive," He pulled my arm and dragged me inside the house, forcefully making me sit down at the couch while he sat beside me. There's nothing else to do around here. It was too quiet inside this bungalow and it seemed peaceful. The place was clean and the glass sliding door for the entrance to the backyard made everything look open. A swimming pool and a Sakura tree were outside the yard. To be specific, it was all perfect.

Making tapping sounds with my fingers, I also started tapping my teeth together. When I turned to Mr. Rude Person, he disappeared from right beside me when I heard footsteps somewhere near. "Here," He spoke, handing me a bottle of beer while he started drinking his. I drank mine slowly as he sat down in front of me. It was too quiet and I was never used to it. Usually, guys just started pinning me or pushing me down at their bed to get me going ready for the next phase. This one's different and I don't like the way he's acting around me. "How old are you?" He began to ask.

"Nineteen," I replied, trailing my fingers around the edge of the beer's bottle. Looking at me with a curious look, he faced the floor and began drinking more. "How about you?" I asked him so I could feel comfortable around here. The weird aura was all around this area and I'm really loathing it, more and more. If this keeps up, I'm running away from here and I don't care if this place is too far from my home.

"Twenty-one and you shouldn't still be a prostitute at that kind of age," He explained, standing up and placing the bottle on a small table. I just have one little question. What does he know about my life, anyways? He doesn't even have the right to say such things to me. I think it's time I shut his mouth... "You can still do a lot at that kind of age. You can study or if you couldn't, you can work as some waitress inst---"

"You don't know anything about me," I've directly cut him off from his words. It's true. He doesn't know anything about me so why should he interfere. Isn't he just a stranger? "Alright, what's your name?" I enquired with a hint of slight annoyance. Pony-tailing my hair with a black ribbon, he sat down beside me, taking a good look at me. As he caressed my cheeks, I froze.

"I thought you knew about me," Obviously, I didn't. Who really is this guy, anyways? He doesn't look that famous, does he? "Natsume Hyuuga. I suppose you wouldn't see me around here since I just came back from France." He continued, raking his raven hair which I found really cute. So he's a Hyuuga, huh? Haven't heard about them for a while ever since they've been moving from country to country.

Pursing my lips, a thought occurred to my mind. If this guy's going to bang me, I can make more money than usual. I'll make my prices higher for him and then maybe I can live somewhere else and not in that stupid little apartment where I'm living in right now. "So, aren't we like... going to do something?" I asked, pushing back some strands of my hair behind my ear. He scoffed, shaking his head. Hyuuga Natsume, I have to say ---not to be such an arrogant person--- I'm the hottest hooker you'll ever see in the whole Japan.

"When I said that you shouldn't be a prostitute at this age, I also meant that I wasn't going to have sex with you," He clarified, poking my forehead. I rubbed it gently and pouted. That isn't fair. He brings me into his house, gives me a drink, touches me and now he's telling me that we wouldn't do anything but to stare at each other without even blinking? This is so... wrong. "Besides, you're still a child. I don't like taking advantage of children like you."

I'm not even a child! I'm a perfectly hot teenager whose been turned into a totally greedy hooker-lady. "You're not going to be taking advantage of me," I responded, placing a hand on his lap. He stopped and faked a cough, taking my hand off of his lap. I see now... "Plus, I'm not even a child anymore. I'm a woman." I crawled closer to him, making him move to the end of the couch and pinning him there. I blew on his ear saying, "Can you even say the word, woman?" Hearing him gulp, I placed a hand on his chest and then moved it to his neck.

He shoved me away gently as he slapped his whole face and slouched for a while. "Since I told you my name, aren't you supposed to say what's yours?" I heard him change the subject after a few moments. I drew my attention to him and scratched my head. I think I should just lie to this guy. After all, I'm not even going to be able to stay here for long and I'd be going away afterwards. Then again... "And don't you dare lie to me about your name like those other prostitutes I've been with." I just shouldn't. Whatever.

"Fine," Grumbling, I opened my mouth and started to say, "Mikan Sakura. Don't remember it and don't ask for that name. _Ever_." I ordered. I don't really want customers like him to remember my name because once they do; they wouldn't stop asking for me which is true. Hence, all hookers like me have to fake our names all the time. Ever after customer, we start changing our names up. It's only good if they get to have us for once and not have us again, twice or even thrice.

"Why shouldn't I?" He questioned with a very interested and curious look. "I already told you that I wouldn't do anything to you and you still say that I shouldn't ask for that name of yours? Isn't that a little stupid of you? Try to have some common sense, idiot." The continuing lines made me scowl at him. It is official. This guy is a complete and total shit-head. The nerve of some people. I'm so killing this guy in any way I want to. Maybe I should get a chainsaw...

"Look, if you aren't going to do anything to me," I stood up, placing my hands on my hips. "---then why didn't you just drive me home? I need to go to sleep. I have a long day tomorrow and I'm still looking for some jobs that are really suitable for me." I said smartly. He smirked at me while I furrowed my eyebrows. What's he thinking...?

"Do you always reply an answer by elaborating things I don't even have to know?" I twitched at this. If he isn't going to be nice to me, then why doesn't he just throw me out of his house? I know I'd be feeling angry about it but if we really aren't going to do anything, at least let me get some sleep or take me home even if he's tired. Then again, it doesn't seem like he's familiar with the places here at Tokyo so he'll ask for my help again. "Come on." He said, standing up and pulling my arm as he opened a door at a particular room. "Here's my bedroom. You can sleep here for the night."

Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all... But why the hell is he letting me sleep at his bedroom? Doesn't he have a guestroom, at least? Whatever. This room looks cool. It was tidy, neat and very clean. This guy must've let someone clean this room for him every day. "If this is your room, then where are you sleeping?" He quirked his brow at me and gave me a look I didn't even get.

"Obviously, I'm sleeping here with you," I grimaced at these words. I don't really get this guy and maybe I'll never will. Geez, does he have to be such a complicated person?

Taking a plain white shirt and throwing it to me, he indicated me to wear it and so I did. Apparently, the shirt had reached up till my thighs. It was too big and it doesn't seem like this guy wears it a lot of times. While he started taking off his shirt, I noticed how much this guy had the body of Adonis. Even if I hate to admit it, this guy's H-O-T, hot! He's on fire, alright.

As I crawled to the bed and snuggled to the duvet, feeling the softness, Hyuuga Natsume sat beside me at the edge of the bed and started to lie down, preparing to get some sleep. He turned off the lamp shade as he started to sleep without even greeting me good night.

"Good night to you too," I muttered, facing the opposite side from where he's facing.

* * *

The minute I woke up because of the daylight, I groaned, stretching my arms as I began to yawn. Standing up, I searched for Hyuuga who was nowhere to be found when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw two cute guys beaming at me. This is really weird. Is it my birthday or what? "Umm, where's Natsume?" I asked the both of them while they pointed at the living room. Oh... that explains it. Though, he wasn't doing much and he seemed busy.

The blonde guy with blue eyes who looked half-French shook hands with me as he introduced who they really are. "I'm Ruka Nogi and this guy over here's Tsubasa Andou," He explained, punching the arm of the raven haired guy who smiled at me. They seem... friendly. Very friendly more than Natsume. I don't get it. How can he have friends like them if he isn't even like them?

"So you're finally awake," Groaning a bit, I turned around again, seeing Natsume coming towards me as he placed his arm around my shoulder. He leaned down to my level and kissed me gently on the lips. I got confused. Did I do something last night? "Guys, this is my girlfriend, Mikan Sakura. She's currently studying about designing." Whoa... talk about major lying. Is this guy trying to impress his friends? I'm not even studying at all. Well I can if I had the money but right now, I don't actually know.

"I thought you said you're too busy to think of dating?" Tsubasa scoffed, crossing his arms. Seriously, how can this guy be busy to think of dating when he said he's been with prostitutes? Isn't that gonna waste his time also? "Anyhow, we're here because you're invited to Mochu's birthday. He said that all of our friends are gonna be there so we might as well come. Unfortunately, Mochu decided that we should wear formal because his parents are paying a little visit and that they're going to be there for a while. You in?"

"You can also bring your hottie girlfriend if you two aren't busy doing stuff," Ruka said sneeringly. This just made me even more confused. I have nothing to wear and besides, I sure don't study about designing. Hyuuga, you are so getting killed. Get me out of this situation, now! Pronto! Chop-chop! Great. I'm yelling in my mind. "We'll see you around." Hyuuga nodded as they left the house. I looked up at him while he chuckled.

"Hey," I seethed when he started walking away from me. "That wasn't funny, Hyuuga! Get me out of this situation. I'm not your girlfriend and I'm definitely not studying about anything. If you don't do anything about this, I'm reporting you the police and there's not---"

"Shut your mouth up, will you?" He spat irritably. I gasped. I'm the one supposed to be irritated here and not him. Who gives him the right to include me in his stupid situation? If he wanted a girlfriend, he should ask his fan girls. I'm sure he has them around. "I'm paying you to act like my girlfriend but promise me that you'll study hard if I get you in college, ok?"

He's getting me in college... Gee, I didn't know. But really. He's paying for my tuition fee and he's going to pay for me too? "I haven't agreed to this, Hyuuga." I pointed at him accusingly while he pushed my arm down. "If you're paying for my tuition fee does that also mean I'm staying here? Wouldn't that be weird if they knew I was a prostitute? What if I don't make friends? What if they kick me out?" I started panicking. It was true. I have more 'what if' questions in my head that had just started popping out.

"Don't worry," He calmed me down. Ok, so I'm overreacting. "Since you change your name every once in a while, I suppose no one would know that you're a prostitute, right? You're going to an all girls' college and not in a mixed one. I've planned it up last night when you've fallen asleep. I'm giving you the privilege to study so after that, you wouldn't be a prostitute anymore. Think of it as a blessing and yes, you're staying here for a while so someone can keep me company. On the other hand, I'll be staying here in Japan for more years to come so I'll be here with you whenever you need me." My mouth hung down. His words were too decided and too fast. This is surprising.

But before we get started, I have to talk to him about prices and it seems like a good time so I closed my mouth and cleared my throat. "Prices, we need to talk about it, Hyuuga." And with this, we sat down on a chair, facing each other with a table between us. "Since you're going to be paying me to act as your girlfriend, I think we should talk about this. You're paying me, 300 dollars a week. That's all I need and we're done."

"It's a deal," We shook hands with each other. "I'll take you to the mall so you can buy some clothes for yourself. I'm giving you your own credit card but don't buy stuff you don't really need, ok?" I shrugged, walking away when I remembered one more detail.

"Oh yeah," I raised my index finger. "I have one rule and I want you to follow it no matter what happens, Hyuuga. I gave this rule to a lot of customers who buy me to stay with them for more days." He leaned his elbow at the table and placed his hand on his cheek, feeling bored.

"Get on with it," He waved his hand. I looked down at the floor, staring at it. I'm not afraid to tell this to him but we should be careful. It's better that way. If we're pretending, then that's it. I don't want anything else to happen. So here I go and I hope he doesn't laugh at this rule. A lot of guys laughed at me when I said this and it's really not funny to me. I take it seriously. And I mean _extremely_ seriously.

"You must never fall in love with me or love me no matter what happens," I pressed my teeth together, tight after saying this. He didn't show a motion. He just stared and then after a few moments of realizing what I just said, he laughed. I knew this would happen but I'm not joking. I'm absolutely somber about this and there's nothing else that would happen that can change my mind.

"Don't you worry," He took a few steps near me and kissed my forehead, starting to pat my head. "Because I'll never will." He concluded, heading to the backyard where I noticed that he had prepared our breakfast right there. With those words, I'm sure to be fine. He agreed and I'm positive he'll keep it as a promise... _I hope_.

By the time we had finished our morning routine, we went directly to the mall as I dressed up in my clothes from last night. I planned on changing my clothes at the ladies' room when I've already bought some new ones from a store.

I've noticed that people had been staring at me whenever I walk pass by them with Hyuuga's arm around me. I feel totally strange and I don't find it as something you'd be happy to be feeling. Whenever I've finished shopping from one store to another, the sales ladies would always give me weird glances. Was it because Hyuuga Natsume was with me or is it because they found out that I'm a prostitute? Either reason, it doesn't sound good to me. I'm not even wearing slutty-clothes and thank God I really don't. I was just wearing a black slim halter-neck dress until my thighs and not to mention some black sandals. Maybe it's because I look like I was mourning over something...

After changing my clothes into the ladies' room, I looked completely simple. I was just wearing an orange tank top and a white mini skirt with a pair of silver Jimmy Choo sandals. The day was very tiring and boring. There was nothing left to do so we decided to go home and just take a break.

Arriving, I was surprised that there was a raven haired girl, sitting on a chair that looked exactly like Hyuuga. She hastily hugged Hyuuga and giggled, "Nii-san! I missed you! I've been waiting for you for a long time and who's she?" She questioned. Nii-san, huh? So this is Aoi Hyuuga... How come I recognized her but I didn't recognize Mr. Rude Person, here? Urgh. Whatev!

"She's my girlfriend, Mikan Sakura," He answered while I bowed at her. She hugged me and cheerfully started giggling more and more. I hugged her back while Hyuuga rubbed his face, showing a little annoyance. I shook my head and laughed a bit. "And how in the world did you get in here? Didn't I tell you to call me if you're coming?" He continued unenthusiastically.

"Duh... You gave me the duplicate key, remember?" She replied, holding up the key and then handing it to me. "And now, it belongs to her." She grinned. She seems nicer in person. The last time I saw her was when she posed for a teen magazine wherein she became the cover of, for 3 months straight. I hope this girl doesn't wind up like Jamie Lynn Spears. If she does, that would be a complete disgrace on their family name.

"Answer the question, Aoi," Hyuuga looked completely irritated. This must mean that something came up or something must've gone terribly wrong. "I don't have time for you big mouth, so just tell me what you're doing here." Aoi cringed at this and heaved a sigh.

"Dad sent me here because he thinks you should find a woman," She flipped her hair and then held onto it. "I don't think there's any problem now since you've got her. As long as you two stay together for a while, there wouldn't be problems about those fan girls petitioning for you, right?" I scoffed at this.

"Don't scoff or laugh about it," Hyuuga scolded. Gritting my teeth, I took a step backward and almost punched him with my clenched fists when I stopped before it hit his back. Aoi tried to control her laughter but she couldn't so she just let it out and waved goodbye as she went outside. Closing the door, Hyuuga and I unpacked my stuff and placed them all inside a cabinet.

So the day was boring. All I did was discuss about the price, the rule and then pretend to be Hyuuga's girlfriend who studies at a single-sex school. On the bright side, there wouldn't be any problem. After all, pretending's not a bad thing to do. I think what he's doing is really such a nice thing to do. If more people were like him ---though he needs a few attitude adjustment--- I'd be pleased with the world and then maybe I wouldn't have to work so hard just to go to school.

A knock on the door and a red haired guy was heard at around 7 pm. It wasn't just a red haired guy. It was my ex-boyfriend --- Reo Mouri. Unfortunately, we had to stare at each other for a long while as Hyuuga and him, talked about things I didn't need to know. I couldn't believe my eyes. I detested him for the things that he did to me. If it wasn't because of him, I could've ended up studying in college by now. But no. I got thrown out by my own parents for his foolishness.

"Do you two know each other?" Hyuuga was frustrated. We've been staring at each other for a while and Reo wouldn't pay more attention to what he's saying. Reo and I both gestured a no but Hyuuga didn't seem to be convinced so he just ignored it. "Look, let's just discuss this some other time. You seem distracted by _my_ girl."

"Can I talk to her in private, Natsume?" Reo asked while my eyes widened. Hyuuga just gestured a yes and left us alone. "What are you doing here, Mikan? You do know that your parents have been looking all over for you, right? And how did you get here? You're supposed to be studying by now." His questions and last sentence made me want to rip his face apart. He's acting nice to me? Doesn't he know that he was the reason why I was kicked out by my parents and now he tells me that my parents are looking for me? What's he going to do? Set me into his trap like he did before?

"Thanks to Hyuuga, I am studying," I told him. It was true, wasn't it? It's good that he knows how much I'm in a _very_ good state. "And what I'm doing here is none of your business. My parents don't look for me. Just to remind you, you were the reason why I was kicked out by the both of them. I was thrown at the streets and I looked completely beat up because of what you did."

"So is that why you decided to become a stupid prostitute? Nice choice, Mikan."

"That's also your fault," I pointed out. "Everything was your fault, Reo. You knew what would happen but you did it because of your impatient self. I think we shouldn't talk anymore." I tried to walk away when he caught my arm. His lips drew nearer to my ear while I felt a shiver run down my spine. In short, I was completely terrified.

"Don't walk away from me," He replied with a hint of possession. This is one of the reasons why I broke up with him. He was too possessive and he always wanted to have control over me. Just to let him know, I have my own my mind and body and he doesn't have the right to take over everything. "Unless you want Natsume to know what you really are and who your parents are."

I paused. My mind stopped thinking. I couldn't breathe after remembering all those flashbacks of pain and pure suffering that I've experienced in life. I was a greedy person and until now, I think that nothing has changed. I still carry the family name no matter how much I try to change it. "What do you really want from me?" I asked him.

"Simple," A smirk formed on his face. This isn't really a good sign. "Your body over mine." I swallowed a lump on my throat that wouldn't go away. Pulling my arm away from him, I tried to fight to urge to cry and I was successful. He grasped tight onto my wrist and I could feel how much it's getting red. Why won't he just let me be happy and leave me alone?!

"You're sick," I spat, struggling to get away from his grasp. I was annoyed, angry and aggravated by what he's doing to me right now. If he's an acquaintance of Hyuuga, I'd rather die before he does something wrong to me again. Everything that happened to me before was his fault and not mine. I try to remind myself that, every single day of my life. I didn't do anything but to be a good child but my parents never noticed that. All they see is a waste of money in their hands and just tried to keep me for long since they didn't want the neighbors to keep on talking about them.

"I know you're getting money from Natsume," He whispered on my ear. "So if you want me to shut my mouth, you know what to do. You'll give me the money you've earned and would be meeting up with me at our old meeting place, every Sundays at around 3 pm as we discuss some matters, do you understand?" His words were intimidating and I know what would happen if I didn't meet him. I have no choice but to agree and so I said yes.

At the right time, Hyuuga showed up again, looking if we were still talking. If I don't want to get into trouble, I have to do the right thing. Reo had been always violent around me and no one knew that. They always thought that nothing could go wrong between us. And no matter how much I try to avoid him, he was always there, breathing down my neck.

This isn't exactly what I want in life and believe me. My life's just really beginning to come to an end.

* * *

**_A/N_**: BORING! Come on. This sucks. Actually, this story is going to be quite serious than I imagined it. There was just this particular scene that popped out in my mind before Reo showed up so I included that in. **_Oh yeah, tell me if you want me to continue this. If you don't, then... just tell me again_**. LOL. So **_I won't be updating unless I hear everyone's opinions_**. I'm busy with Miss Popular Reject and I'd be revising a whole lot of stories. In the Philippines, I was usually reminded by this saying, **_"Hinay hinay lang, iha."_** LMAO! (That meant, "Slow down, young lady?) Hehe.

I miss the Philippines but I don't need to worry because I'm going back there! WOOT! **_Oh and wish me luck on my entrance exam for La Salle as a freshman!_** PLEASE! I need your support. I'm not smart enough! I'm a complete idiot!!! Ok, this is way too negative of me. . .

**_So opinions, opinions and more opinions! If you want me to add something up for this story, don't hesitate to tell me on your reviews. Love ya guys!_**

**_Revised: Saturday, May 16, 2009 (Reason: Reo's better than Kaname? LOL)_**

**_XOXO Mademoiselle Mirage _**


	2. Tempted and Forced

**_Summary_**: Her goal was only about the money. That was it and nothing else. She made a rule that she'll never love a customer and that they shouldn't love her back until he came around and things started going mad. Now why is he so determined to break that rule?

**_Disclaimer_**: Gakuen Alice rightfully belongs to the genius, Higuchi Tachibana.

**_(Font: Calibri) – (Size: 10) – (Zoom Level: 96%) – (Pages Finished Excluding AN, Summary, Disclaimer and Title: 6)_**

* * *

Life of a Teenage Prostitute  
Chapter Two: Tempted and Forced

* * *

Unfortunately, the first day of school didn't come out as a good start as a freshman in college. I've been dodging glares by every girl in school ever since the first moment I laid a foot on the school's territory. Before they've seen me around Hyuuga, they were all squealing and trying so hard to impress him. It wasn't cool. It was effing annoying. When I got out of the car, they started to talk about me and stuff like that. I didn't know why and maybe I didn't want to know. I didn't also make any friends. Wow! Now that was fun, wasn't it? I'll be spending college in hell.

Before talking about nonsense things, I'd like to say I've been in trouble for the most random things in school. I wasn't allowed to look at my book and analyze some formulas when we _aren't_ doing anything. I wasn't also allowed to raise my hand when I need to ask a question which was stupid. I couldn't talk to Hyuuga about it. He's done enough and I don't want to give him any trouble especially that he's stressed out because of the work he's got here in Japan. He had important meetings and he needed rest. The only thing I could do for him is to study hard and repay him one day for his kindness.

Somehow, I had the feeling that I shouldn't be grateful. After all, the money he's going to give me was going all to Reo. That mother effing son of a biscuit! So the credit for my hard work's all going to him? It's like I'm the one who's working hard and he gets everything without effort! What is this; some kind of a reality TV show wherein I'm the workaholic wife and he's lazy-ass husband who sits at the couch and drinks cheap beer while watching The Simpsons? This is so not expected.

But whatever. I have some major problems more than that. I needed to fit in the school and make sure that Hyuuga would be proud of me. I didn't know how Reo found out that I was getting money from Hyuuga. I had a theory that maybe he still thinks of me as the greedy Mikan like before who used to steal money from an old lady. Actually, that greedy old me is still here. I admit. I love the smell of money in my hands and now they're all going to that shit-head. At least he wouldn't know how much the money I'd get from Hyuuga. I could still get a hundred and fifty dollars and I'd give him the other half. It's no big deal. I just hope that Hyuuga wouldn't be suspicious about this whole thing. I still have tons of homework to do and I don't even know how to start them all out.

I didn't know much about designing and I told Hyuuga about it. He understood that since he could see that I had no fashion sense at all. Hence, I told him that I should just take nursing. He didn't mind but the tuition fee did cost him a lot. I wanted to know how much but he wouldn't tell me the price. Instead, he'd say, "Expensive enough to buy you an enormous yacht." With this, I knew it was really expensive. I could've just entered a cheap college but Hyuuga disagreed. He wanted me to study in a school where he could guarantee that I would be able to understand everything clearly.

But at this point, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to enter Hyuuga's office and give him a cup of coffee and so it was finally decided. I tip toed to his office and peeked through the door, seeing him slamming some papers on the table while he rubbed his forehead. It was obvious how much stressed out he is and I was getting worried. He's trying so hard and I'm beginning to think that it's my fault on why he's so tired. I walked away and then headed to the kitchen, taking a cup and started to make some hot coffee for him. When I was done, I knocked on the door of his office as he told me to come in. I placed the cup with the plate underneath, on his table and looked around the room. It was messy and full of documents that I don't even know.

"How's your first day in college?" He questioned, sipping the cup of coffee as he looked at me. I walked to the back of his chair and placed both of my hands on his shoulders. I didn't want him to see how much I'm going to lie about school. I could tell him the truth but that might piss him off and just stress him out more than usual.

"Oh, it's so cool," I tried to sound enthusiastic. I was ready to make up some names of my friends and tell him how much the teachers are nice even though they weren't. They would usually look at me angrily even though I didn't do a single thing but try to be a good student. I was an honor student in my old school and they knew that but they didn't seem to care. "I made lots of friends. They were so nice to me. There's this girl named Shigeru Yamamoto and she actually introduced me to a whole lot of her friends. She even said that if I needed help, she'd be there for me and..."

I tried to fight the urge to cry. I was lying and lying too much. I didn't make any friends and there isn't a girl named Shigeru Yamamoto anywhere in that school. I couldn't tell the truth even if I wanted to. "And?" I heard Hyuuga ask me. I faked up a cough and just laughed it all up. Hyuuga looked at me as he expected an answer.

"And she told me that we could go shopping together at Sundays," I lied as I squeezed Hyuuga's shoulders, letting out the irritation inside me. "I gotta go back to my room. I haven't finished studying yet." I ran away after this and closed the door of my room and sank down on the floor, crying while I hugged my knees. I guess everyone could call me a drama queen or a cry baby. For me, everything that happened today was pure torture. It was obvious how they didn't want me at school. They wanted me to get kicked out suffer everything.

* * *

After my dramatic moment, I've started doing my homework. I've finished it up quickly and double checked if my answers were correct and I was all right. I was happy that Hyuuga had given me the guest room as my own personal room. He didn't mind. I could actually sleep here whenever I wanted to and besides, the dressing room here seemed cool. I had my own bathroom and an area for me to study. I could have some private time here and maybe vent whenever I'm angry.

But if I'd really want myself to feel better, I should just skip dinner and sleep. If I couldn't sleep, I could use the I-dare-myself-to-stay-awake reverse-psychology trick or count sheep or even watch a chess game which brings me to enough boredom. That would make me feel ok and make myself feel comfortable until I just fall into deep sleep that I might never ever wake up. Would that be nice?

To my bad luck, the boredom in the room had maximized way more than I anticipated and I _still_ couldn't sleep. I walked outside of my room and saw Hyuuga talking on the phone with Reo---I heard his name---saying, "What? You can't be serious, Reo. Ok, fine. I'll tell her." This had given me the idea that I might not be staying here that long as I expected. In fact, I could actually imagine what was really being said in the whole convo with Reo...

**Reo**: "Mikan's taking drugs when she was 10 years old and used to steal money from an old lady."

**Natsume**: "What? You can't be serious, Reo."

**Reo**: "You should talk to her or something and send her to prison before she escapes your house with your money. Tell her not to leave the house. Try to find more evidence so she couldn't really escape. She's done too many crimes without being caught."

**Natsume**: "Ok, fine. I'll tell her."

"Hyuuga," I tapped his shoulder with my index and middle fingers as he exasperatedly exhaled. He turned to me and gave me a questionable look. Uh-oh. I feel guilty already. "Are you gonna kick me out of the house?" The way I said it made me sound like a five year old, asking for her mother with the paw of her teddy bear in her hands. I couldn't help but to sound like this. Hyuuga is just two years older than me but I treated him like he was my own dad. The dad that I wanted ever since I was a child.

"What gave you that idea?" He asked, pulling my arm which caused me to draw near him as I hugged him. He didn't seem surprised by this. He didn't also hesitate to hug me back. All I needed was a simple hug to clear my mind. I needed to be comforted. My dramatic moment hasn't ended yet and it's just beginning. "Anyways, Reo called. He said he wouldn't be able to pay his debts to me until next week or something. Plus, I'm going to get busier than I usually am at work so if he comes by here with his payment, just keep the money and give it to me when I come home. He said it seems like you're a person anyone could trust so nothing might go wrong if he gives you the money, right?"

All I could do was just nod. I've heard that Reo had borrowed money from Hyuuga before. He said that he and Reo used to be good friends when they were kids but that was before Reo had gone broke and had to live in a small messy house. I don't think there's anything good about this. It just sends me the creeps whenever I think of what Reo told me before. The guy's sick. He's a porn and drug addict. I found out about this ever since I've met him. I think it's because he was rebelling after what had happened with his parents that caused their family to get broke. I was told to never to get too close to him but I ended up being too close anyways since my brother---Tono---is best friends with him ever since he's moved in our neighborhood.

"Why aren't you sleeping yet?" Hyuuga enquired, cutting me off in my deep thoughts. I looked up at him, not breaking the hugging session. I think he should keep a video of what I do most of the day so he'd know how much I have trouble getting to sleep. I _need_ and _want_ to sleep but I _couldn't_. I just don't know the reason. "Don't you have early classes for tomorrow? Take a rest Mikan. I saw a whole lot of books with homework around your room when you got home." So he's spying on me? Urgh. Well at least he didn't know how much I cried during this day. Not only at home but in the girls' washroom in school. I've been crying inside a stall and hearing some girls venting in the washroom.

"Can I sleep with you?" I heard myself say which made him chuckle. What's so funny about it? At least I knew how to ask unlike some girls who just jump on your bed and say, _'Hola, baby'_ which I'd find very disgusting. Ugh. This is so the worst day (and not to mention, night) of my life. "Did I just say something funny to make you chuckle, N.H? 'Cause I can tell." He just laughed and dragged me to his room like a guy would do to his girlfriend before they start doing something X-rated. But this wasn't those times. It just seemed that way because he was laughing and I was just trying to smile even though I could only stupidly grin at him which would mean that I didn't find the whole thing funny as much as he did. And I knew that we had different thoughts. _Very_ different thoughts.

When we were already lying on his bed, I couldn't help but to lie on my side as my elbow leaned on the pillow with my hand on my left cheek while I faced his sleeping face. Actually, he wasn't sleeping. He was telling me to stop staring at him but I didn't. Instead, I stroked his extremely soft raven hair that made me feel like I was in heaven. It was even softer than the pillows he had around here. For the first time in my life, my hand had finally made its way to his face. At first---I have to admit---I couldn't _really_ touch his face. I didn't know why. He opened his left eye and then opened his right as he sat up straight, groaning while rubbing his eyes. And here I thought he was going to kiss me but I was wrong.

Geez, this guy can be pretty unpredictable. Well, all guys are. They're like the weather that no one could predict. I mean, who knows? Maybe the next day I wake up, I'll find myself lying outside next to a garbage bin while he gives me a note saying, "No drug-users in this house." As if I _still_ did drugs, right? I don't do drugs anymore unlike before. Ever since I've broken up with that horndog---Reo Mouri---I've been completely drug free. Though, I had to admit. I sometimes do drugs whenever I'm _tremendously_ depressed but really. I don't do drugs anymore especially that I'm living in Hyuuga Natsume's home now and he's giving me a chance to learn nursing. Besides, what if all of us in class had to be checked up to see if we use drugs? Gosh. I should've thought of that. That would be causing an extreme humiliation upon me. Grr.

"Can't you at least stop staring at me while sleeping?" He snapped irritably. I poked his forehead just for fun and smiled at him. He got confused. Honestly, I'm just trying to piss the hell out of him. I mean, if I don't, how can I get a good night sleep?

"I can, actually," I muttered, positioning myself to sleep when I heard him sigh. I turned to the edge of the bed and closed my eyes, whimpering. "Good night." When I said this, I felt Hyuuga's hand on my left arm which made me feel strange. He leaned forward and I felt his lips crash on my cheeks and heard him greet me a good night also. Had he actually heard what I told him the other night? I can never really tell.

* * *

Second day of College in Hell: Current Title for Day: The Dummy --- Number of Friends: Zero --- Number of Enemies: 999, 999, 998 --- Number of Times being shoved: 98 --- Number of People I've talked with excluding the teachers or staff of the school: 1 (But don't forget, I got shoved by her after, too!) --- Status: Currently being stalked by two giggling girls. Girl One: Pinkish-blonde hair, Topaz eyes. Girl Two: Black hair with blue highlights, Sapphire eyes. (PS. They did NOT also talk to me)

It was weird. I was being stalked by two girls but they didn't talk to me. They were just following me around all day. Ever since Hyuuga dropped me off today and not to mention had kissed me gently on the lips, some girls around me just waved their hands at me or started being plastic. But they didn't actually talk to me. They just started off with waving their hands at me like we were _all_ old friends even though I knew that we weren't but I can tell that they're just being their plastic selves in front of me. Come on, I'm not really oblivious.

As for these two giggling girls. I have no idea about them. They tried to talk to me but couldn't even say a word. So maybe not everyone in this school hates me. About that hating thing... I've already got some theories on why they hated me. One: They knew I was a damn effing prostitute that was just picked up by a Hyuuga Natsume. Poor kitty-cat. Two: Hyuuga Natsume was with me. Duh! It's obvious how much they were freakin' fan girls. I didn't care and it didn't matter. Natsume Hyuuga's a fine specimen. Any girl would go crazy around him. Well, except for me. I'm not crazy as they are. Anyways, I don't blame them for hating me. It's not like I need their judgments on me just to get in or study in this school even though I know that even the principal had already started on hating me too. Oh, and three: They just don't like new kitties in school.

I can't really think about much on that third theory. I was thinking of making a number four with all of those theories mixed up together. Maybe those truly were all the reasons why they've hated me. But whatever. I don't care! I just don't and I just shouldn't! It's not like I'm going to lose something if they loathe me. Plus, I think we all know that I only have four more years of college and this is over.

Four _torturing_ years, though.

By the time that the lunch bell rang, some of the girls decided on eating outside the campus mainly at some expensive restaurants or whatever. I've decided to stay in the cafeteria while sitting there, eating nothing. My two stalkers sat right in front of me as if we were already and automatically friends. I don't know. They'll have to take an exam first. Or maybe not. I don't practically care.

"Hi, I'm Anna Umenomiya and this is my cousin, Nonoko Ogasarawa," Girl one introduced with a warm smile on her face. You passed already! We should hang out together and go shopping! Note: I'm not being sarcastic. I'm serious. "So, is it your first year here? We haven't seen you around since this morning when Hyuuga Natsume dropped you off with a kiss."

"Actually, I just started studying here yesterday so that would make me a freshman," I explained, placing my hands on the table as Nonoko giggled. "How about you guys? Are you like, sophomores here?" I asked them both while Anna and Nonoko shook their heads. They seem nice and friendly. Maybe they're the only girls who would be willing to make friends with me around here. I'm not quite sure.

"We're freshmen also," Nonoko answered, opening her bottle of water as Anna ate her chicken salad. "It's a good thing it's only been a week ever since school started or else you'll have a hard time studying for the tests especially that we're taking nursing. Anyway, are you like, dating Natsume Hyuuga? He kissed you this morning so we didn't think twice about it. Ever since he turned 18, he stopped dating girls and focused more on studying or work."

"Uh, yeah," I almost spilled out the truth. Good thing I knew how to keep my mouth shut and closed or else they'll know the awful truth. "You see, when he came back to Japan, we bumped into each other and I was surprised to meet him again. We dated a few years back and so right now, we kinda got back with each other." I lied. That's what Hyuuga told me to say whenever people would ask about us since he'd say the same thing.

"That's so cute," Anna squealed, leaning forward while her arms leaned on the table. "But how come I've never heard of you before? Girls that Natsume usually dates are very well-known in the whole Japan. It's surprising that someone like you isn't famous at all." Ok, I should've thought of this. Think, Mikan, think! For crying out loud, you can't just blow it off! Your reputation would be ruined! Answer quick! Make an alibi, fast!

"Uhm, you see," My hands were sweating and shaking while I placed them on my lap. I can't think! I don't know what to say! Ok, I've got it. "I'm a waitress at this restaurant. Hyu--- I mean, Natsume, met me when I was still 15 and he was 17. I'm not exactly rich or anything. I'm a working student but since now that Natsume and I got back with each other, he said it was better if I studied here and graduate while he pays for my tuition fee." I don't think this is the most convincing lie I've ever told anyone. I hope they don't doubt me.

"Oh, that's really sweet of him," Nonoko gushed, making her elbows rest on the table while she placed her hands under her chin. Phew. For a minute there, I thought they were going to disbelieve in what I just said. I just remembered that Reo told me how much I'm bad at lying. Ugh. Effing Reo knows how much to discourage a girl. "I wish I can have a boyfriend like him. Before, I thought of Hyuuga as a very cold womanizing person. But now that you've mentioned that, maybe he wasn't so bad after all."

Hyuuga Natsume? A cold womanizer? Yeah and Santa Claus ever existed. I actually tried to ask myself one day on how much he's good in bed. I'd rate him a zero unless I've experienced how much he's good in it. Not that I'd have a chance but whatever. So on the other hand, I laughed at Nonoko's reply assuming how much she's so wrong. It wasn't a loud guffaw. It was just a laugh that sorta sounded like a giggle. Most people told me how much my laugh makes their day. I didn't believe it one bit. It sounded like an innuendo especially that guys and dykes would be the ones to give me that compliment. Boo-freaking-hoo.

"Natsume's not a cold person," I think I should call him by his first name now that I got comfortable by using it in the past 5 minutes of talking. Or 3 minutes. I don't have a timer so don't blame me. "He just looks like one but really, he's a sweet guy. A very sweet guy that made me feel like he's even my own dad." Did I just spill the beans out or what? It sounded like my dad had a sexual relationship with me. Or maybe I'm being paranoid.

"Really?" Nonoko and Anna questioned with a little hint of enthusiasm. I nodded at them. Why do people get so enthusiastic around me? It's not like I entertain them. Why can't they just believe what I say and shut up? _Be nice, Mikan_. Now my conscience is interrupting my mind! Where the hell's the little devil that pops on your shoulder when you need him? I am sooo getting grouchy.

"Yes, really," I grinned. Come on, there's only four more hours of school. Don't get too cranky, Sakura Mikan. There's still enough time for you to vent later so keep your smile on and make sure you don't cry like the last time. I wish there were guys in this school. Without guys, I wouldn't get distracted enough to make me chill up a bit. I know the reason why Natsume sent me to an all girls' school but I can't help it. I have the need to see guys every morning and that excludes our teachers... and the janitors.

The bell rang up quickly and neither of us even had the chance to eat or even finish eating. We all went to our classes and my next class was on room 203 and on the third floor of the building. I went in as two teachers came in. There was a new teacher teaching us. He was a guy. A guy with raven hair who had mesmerizing dark eyes. His hair was put back into a ponytail and he was wearing a nurse's uniform. He already caught my attention and I already had caught his. The girls in the room were trying to tempt him in some ways but he didn't show any moves at all. He was just looking at me.

"Class of mine," Ms. Serina made us pay attention to her. She seemed as grouchy as I am at lunch until now. She's the only teacher in school who hasn't showed any anger on me and I thought it was a good thing. I overheard her one time complaining about her salary which made me chuckle. "Since I have other work to do in some classes, he will be your teacher for this day. His name is Mr. Persona. He'll be demonstrating on how to use CPR so I hope you'll behave. He's just a new teacher here and I know some of you who know him already but please try to pay attention." And with that, she left in the room, talking gibberish or throwing tantrums.

When the class had started, we all paid attention and wrote our research in our notebooks. He was still demonstrating and lecturing us about CPR while some girls wouldn't just stop asking him nonsense questions like, "Do you have a girlfriend?" to "Do you have anything to do tonight?" and "I bet you could help me pass my exams this year." May I also add that they said this in a very flirtatious or seductive way? I thought that I was the only one who has been paying attention in class instead of him until I noticed how he squeezed a girl's shoulder in a reassuring way. I scoffed at this and shook my head, writing some notes on my notebook.

Everyone had silenced when I did those two actions. They were all staring at me while I looked at them all back. Did I just do something wrong again? Because this is really pissing me off and the next thing you know, Natsume comes in here demanding what their effing problem is. "Mikan Sakura," He walked towards me with a smirk forming on his face. Oh no. I _am_ in trouble. "Detention, after school and no buts." Huh? What if Natsume wants me to come home early? What if he's waiting outside while I'm in detention? Hah! Let him find out for himself how much I'm being tortured here.

* * *

The school ended and I have to go back to that room 203. I knocked at the door, asking for permission to come in as Persona had opened the door. I trembled a bit. We were going to be _alone_. And yes, all alone. Every girl had left school already, even Anna and Nonoko. I can't really do anything about this. I admit and accept whole-heartedly that I made a mistake on scoffing. I should be listing a couple of rules from now on. At least that's not gonna take me four years.

He gestured me to sit down on a stool and I did while he locked the door of the room. I placed my books on the desk behind me while he sat beside me, sitting also on a stool. He was really close to me and I mean really close. He drew closer as he moved the stool also, placing his hand on my knee. I looked at him, horrified. Was he trying to feel me up? I hate life. Why is this happening to me? Does he do this a lot? Did he come to this school because he was fired for doing this also at another school? I wouldn't know.

"You know," No, I don't know. I don't! I don't! I don't! Just get away from me! I don't want to be anywhere near someone like you no matter how hot you are! "You're a very intelligent and gorgeous young lady but, it seems that you have an attitude problem. You've been a very naughty girl, Miss Sakura." He clicked his tongue as he snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. All I could do was squirm and pray for someone to rescue me. "And I'm going to punish you." Gaaah! Stop it!!!!

In frustration and awkwardness, (which I'd like to thank) I had the nerve to shove him away and stand up, taking my books when he caught my wrist and made me sit down on his lap. His hand was on my chest and I couldn't tell if he was rubbing his hand on it or what because I just feel numb right now. My books had fallen down on the floor and I was panting and I didn't know what to do. I'm scared and terrified but I knew that screaming, "Rape!" wasn't going to help me.

"Now, I want you to follow what I say," He began, whispering on my ear. I didn't know why I couldn't fight back like I do with Reo. Reo was different. Whenever he'd make me pissed, I can slap him on the face if I wanted to but I don't know much about this one. All I could do was follow him and it freaked me out even if I am a prostitute. It still makes a difference, I think. "You won't tell anyone about this and I want you to come here every after class. You know that no one would believe you."

I know and he was absolutely right assuming that everyone won't believe someone like me that everyone hated, currently. I nodded and I knew this was wrong. I could get kicked out of school for agreeing to this but what other choice do I have? Anna and Nonoko might believe me but other people wouldn't and might just make everything worse! I also can't really talk about this to Natsume. He's going to kill me for also agreeing and he might just find out about me and the drug thingy or even throw me out and send me to Reo so I could have a long staring contest with him! I will not let this happen. Nope. Nuh-uh. And no.

He sneered at this, unbuttoning my top as he kissed me fully on my lips. He pulled away and brushed my bangs, "That's a good girl." He continued on kissing me more as he made me sit down on the desk and also forcefully spread my legs while he was in between me, kissing me with pleasure. This is so not what I expected to happen and I sure hope he could find a substitute for me. Someone who wants this and someone who would be proud enough to do this with him.

Oh, I am just so dead.

* * *

**_Beta-ed and Revised a bit on: Friday, May 29, 2009 _**

**_Chapter Dedicated to: Vione (Yuna) --- Because you have always made me feel better and encouraged me a lot._**

**_Please review and tell me what you actually think._**

**_XOXO Mademoiselle Mirage_**

**_PS. Should I really continue this or not? I've been thinking lately and I need your opinions._**


	3. Getting Jealous

**_Summary_**: Her goal was only about the money. That was it and nothing else. She made a rule that she'll never love a customer and that they shouldn't love her back until he came around and things started going mad. Now why is he so determined to break that rule?

**_Disclaimer_**: Gakuen Alice rightfully belongs to the genius, Higuchi Tachibana.

**_(Font: Calibri) – (Size: 10) – (Zoom Level: 96%) – (Pages Finished Excluding AN, Summary, Disclaimer and Title: 6)_**

* * *

Life of a Teenage Prostitute  
Chapter Three: Getting Jealous

* * *

After two hours of the freakin' so-called detention I had with Mr. Persona whom I should call, Piranha, I kept running and running to the gate of the school only to see Natsume looking so annoyed. I'm so in trouble. I was also sweating and my lower abdomen was still in great pain after what just happened. For some people---like me---they would call this rape. But actually, no. Although I was reluctant to agree, it still wouldn't be called rape. Why? Well for instance, I had agreed, right? Even though I hated to do it, I still agreed. Besides that, who the hell would believe me? As if everyone had the impression that I was a person they could really trust. Ugh.

Leaning against the door of his car while crossing his arms, he walked towards me and pulled my wrist. I knew that I was already in great trouble! "Where the hell were you?" He asked, utterly serious as his eyes showed annoyance and a little bit of fury. "Do you know that I've been waiting here for at least two hours and thirty minutes? I've asked people around if they've seen you and they said you were in detention. I thought I told you to stay out of trouble?"

Those babbling idiots. How can they say that I'm in detention when they hardly stop to talk to me and ask? "Look, I didn't do anything at all," I tried to explain without giving the actual details. "All I did was scoff and that new teacher just told me I need to go to detention. I don't even know how he heard it while girls were flirting around him. I was trying my best to stay out of trouble. Really, Natsume." After this sentence, he still looked pissed. He pushed me inside his car while he started driving home without saying a word.

When we've reached our destination, I placed my bag on the couch while he told me to go in his office and so I did. I sat down at a chair in front of his desk while he rubbed his forehead and exhaled. "Are you going to keep on lying to me, Mikan?" His question made me feel uncomfortable. Oh no. Did he know? Did he find out that my teacher had forced me to have sex with him? I hope not. "I've asked the school about a girl named Shigeru Yamamoto. There isn't one at all. Mikan, if you have problems on making friends, just say so and I could fix it."

"I'd rather not have friends than to have one seeing that they're very rude and selfish and snobbish," I stated, crossing my arms over my chest. Natsume groaned, slapping his face with his palm. "Besides, if you find out that I didn't have friends, I already know what you'd do about it. I want to have friends on my own, Natsume. I can do this and plus, I just made friends a few hours ago. And postscript, they're not made up like the last time." Well, at least this last sentence made him smile at me. I admit it. I love seeing him smile. It somehow makes my day.

"Fine," He crossed his arms on the table as he leaned forward. "So why are you so sweaty, again? I thought the school was air-conditioned and why is one button of your top not buttoned? Don't tell me you're still sweating while the air-conditioner is on." He asked more with a hint of suspicion. I tried to look as innocent as I could and thought of an excuse and there it was. I had come up with thousands of reasons. Yes, Mikan. You're a complete Einstein.

"First of all, the whole school _is_ air-conditioned," I held up a finger, indicating it was number one. "Second of all, I was running, remember? It's possible that my body can form sweat as I ran through that huge school. And third, I don't sweat while the air-conditioner is on. I freeze, instead. Plus, you weren't thinking of any other reasons, were you?" I enquired while he chuckled. Ugh. Does this guy always laugh during a very serious conversation? Maybe... Akh.

"Naaah," He leaned back on his chair, running a hand through his soft raven hair. "I was just worried that the school's not air-conditioned. It would be too hot if it isn't especially around this month." Aww! He was actually worried. Well, I'm not sure if he also included me to his worrying and stuff. Not that I expect him to. I just wanted to know. This so reminds me about what just happened earlier. I really don't want to come back to that school ever again mainly because that teacher's teaching right there.

"Let me ask you something," I held up my index finger, grinning as my elbow leaned on my lap while I slouched a bit. He raised a brow and placed a hand on his cheek. "What if your parents find out that we're just pretending to have a relationship and they find out that I'm also a prostitute? Wouldn't they get angry at you or something?" He smiled at my sudden question. I don't know what he's trying to indicate to me right now. My head's just full of confusions and questions or whatsoever.

"My parents wouldn't get angry," He tapped his fingers on his cheek. Oh really? Why wouldn't they? "Because before my dad had the chance to marry someone else, he met my mom. She was a waitress and a strip dancer at some night club. That's all she did until they fell in love with each other and that's when they decided to get married. No one was in the way, anyways. I'm kinda trying to follow the good example my dad has done with my mom. He paid for her tuition fee too but studied another course which was medicine."

"Well, I certainly hope you're keeping your promise to me, genius," I walked towards him and sat on the table in front of him. Yes, those words are all the truth. I sure do hope he's going to keep his promise because if he doesn't, I might not know what to do. I just hate falling in love with a customer mostly when it's not planned or anything at all. It would be bad enough for me if I did. Furthermore, I'm only after his money. Hah! "'Coz I think you know what might happen."

"I'm not going to bang you," He stood up from his chair and patted my head as he walked away. I giggled. I wasn't even implying that I want him to.

* * *

_Eternal glory! Eternal glory! _So ok, this makes no such sense. I'm just reading a stupid novel which I didn't completely understand. I had to read one since I couldn't stand hearing Mr. Jinno's yapping. The room was entirely quiet. I don't want to go detention again and thankfully, Persona---aka, Piranha---had to run some errands for the whole day which would mean I wouldn't have to be with him after school! Woo-hoo! I am so lucky! I can't believe this day's turning to out to be great!

But unfortunately, there are still four years of college. I'd still be seeing him and that would be so unlucky now. Yesterday, when he was still banging me around, I couldn't help but to hear this stupid rap song, "Pop the pussy" in my head which was from this movie called, "My best friend's girl." Trust me. You do not want to hear what the song said. It's obviously vulgar and I hated it. Let's look on the bright side. It's not like I'm the type who could get pregnant.

Because clearly, the doctor said it before, I won't be able to get pregnant. My menstruation stopped earlier than I expected. I didn't know. It stopped when I was 13 (which was weird because I've just gotten my period at the age of 9) and that was the time when Reo explained to me what was the difference of a hand... oh well. I guess you got it from there.

The bell rang quickly and I was glad that it did because this was the last class of the day and we were only here until lunch. I'm completely proud that this day was shortened already. I've met up with Anna and Nonoko this morning as they introduced me to their friend, Hotaru Imai. I've gotten the impression she didn't like me but after a few moments, I was just plain wrong. We kinda had a few things in common and I found out that her boyfriend was Ruka Nogi---one of Natsume's friends.

When I got to the school's gate, I saw Reo. He was standing right there, smirking at sight of me while he smoked some cigarettes. I have to add one more specific detail, though. He's actually flirting with those girlies! Those whores! Those bitches! I can't believe this guy! He's stalking me and he's smoking cigarettes in front of _my_ school while he flirts with some dumb bimbos! This is totally humiliating---for me! And yes, only me! Why? Because Reo is a damn effing bastard who used to force me to take drugs and watch X-rated movies with him at the age of 10---the time when he moved in our neighborhood!

I walked towards him while looking furious as I pointed at him like he had done something incredibly stupid. This is where I started yelling at him... "Reo, what the effing hell are you doing here? Don't you have some better place to go than to be here?" This made the girls around him look at me and then walk away, talking about me again. I am so gonna hire a lawyer! "I can't believe how unpredictable you could be." I glared at him.

He dropped his cigarette down the ground and stomped on it as he led me somewhere I don't know. All I know is that we were all alone and we were at the back of my school. Natsume's gonna kill me for sure. He could sue me for doing drugs or for having sex with my very own teacher. Hello? I'm completely drug-free for the past two years. All I want is peace! But what do I get? War! It's as simple as that. Now what am I gonna say if Natsume asks me where the hell I was?

I got it! I could just tell him that Reo wanted to have _my_ money and tried smoking with him for a while as he goes on and on about the whole, "We should watch porn together until you finally want to do it with me," thing! And then after that, we end up doing it anyways and I tell him that E's really great and that he should try it too because it's damn freaking awesome! Plus, assuming that I _try_ to control my greediness, I can just steal all his money and run away! Easy as that! This way, I can end up in jail forever and not have an amazing future! That's right, Mikan. You are way awesome! I am so proud of you.

Urgh. So ok! Bad idea! I know. I can't just tell him such things and ruin the bright future ahead of me just because I want his money! Truth is, I saw his vault yesterday and I actually tried to decode it and that's where I've failed my mission. I don't actually get why he keeps telling me he isn't going to bang me or he isn't going to fall in love with me. I wasn't clearly asking him at all but at least he's saying it to make me less worried than usual.

"Where's the money?" Reo rubbed his palms together while I crossed my arms above my chest and looked at him with an I-Don't-Know look. "Don't be such a liar, Mikan. I know you and I know that you already have the money now hand it over before I be---" I cut him off before he could continue.

"Before you what, Reo?" I asked him a bit mockingly. "Before you could beat me up or hit me with a beer bottle on the head like you did before so that Natsume could see what you did to me and now my efforts are all going to waste? What are you, some kind of a whacko? Think before you say or do such things, Reo. If you do anything to mess things up, I'm blaming you for everything and I'm telling Natsume."

"You've changed," He seemed to be amused as he raked his red hair with his hand. "I didn't think you would change this much ever since I've let you go." He placed two fingers underneath my chin. "Why don't we get together later on?" Predictable Reo. That's it! One more! Just one more and I'm kicking his grapes no matter how much it hurts for him! I don't care if he wouldn't be able to feel like a real man anymore! I just care about me _and_ the money I'm going to get from that money-faced workaholic!

"Shut up, Reo," I pushed him away tapping my foot as I looked around. He took out some cigarettes from his pocket and offered me some while I coldly snatched one from him as I placed the end of it in my mouth and took his lighter, lighting it up. Reo knew me too much. He knows what calms me down and what doesn't. This is the reason why also loathe him. "So what are you doing in front of my school while flirting with some of my unfriendly classmates who can't seem to keep their mouth shut?"

"I was looking for you, apparently," He started smoking, placing one hand inside his pocket. Looking for me, huh? Well I'm here right now and if money's the only thing we're gonna discuss, you better make sure you're also doing something for me in return. "Some girls told me you've been quite a slut in that school but I didn't believe it one bit. I mean, you? A slut? Tch. I would believe that news myself if you had fucked me out when we met again at your boyfriend's house."

"At least someone here who knows, doesn't believe it," I muttered, leaning my back against the wall as I kept on smoking. I gazed around the area and to my surprise, I saw Persona. He was walking along the sidewalk and so I pushed Reo and tried to hide. He looked down at me while I dropped my cigarette and just stomped on it. Luckily, Persona was talking to someone else now and he isn't looking at my direction. "What's he doing here?"

"Who's he?" Reo asked staring at Persona as he pointed at him. I whispered his name and shushed him out as I still kept my gaze at Persona. He was talking to some teacher---not from my school. The teacher had an ID but I can't see it very well. She carried books and she seemed quite exotic. "Don't tell me that that's the guy you've been hooking up with." That's it! Why won't you just shut up, Reo?!

I elbowed his stomach violently while he groaned. "Just shut up," I whispered irritably. "That's my teacher. He's been forcing me to bang him around every after school but it's a good thing he had to run some errands so I wouldn't be able to see him at all. Dang, I hate that guy." I snapped my fingers at the last sentence while Reo gripped on my arm. I turned to him, "What?"

"And you agreed?" I slapped my whole face with my palm when he commented. It's none of your business! Ugh. Why can't you just stand still and zip your mouth? "Damn it, Mikan. You are a slut." Oh boo-freaking-hoo. If I were a slut, would I even have dumped him? Come on. Reo's hot: Yes. But really. A slut would want him so badly even if he's a drug addict or a criminal. That's how hot he is but girls like me? Not a chance. Hell, he's not even worth it.

"Excusez-moi, Reo Mouri but I believe you got the wrong idea," I poked his chest. "Just to let you know, I didn't know what else to do or say. Yes, I agreed but I did that half-heartedly---" He started to chime in but I held up a hand and stopped him from continuing "---Don't. Even. Say. A. Word. I don't even care about what you think, Reo. All I want is for you to shut up about this and let me handle this on my own and yes. On. My. Own!"

"Yeah, yeah," He rolled his intimidating violet eyes that made me want to puke all over him. What is it with people rolling their eyes nowadays? Even I do it too! "Bitch." He said, muttering to himself but to his bad luck, I heard it. Bitch? If I'm a bitch then what is he? Yes, my folks! You got it right! An asshole.

Before I had my way to punch his poor pathetic face, he walked away. This is one of Reo's bad habits. Walking away like a total jerk. I hate that about him. No! Wait. I not only hate his attitude but I actually hate his---I don't know---everything! It's like his jerkanoid brain cells had enlarged to make more jerkanoid brain cells which just makes him like a---need adjectives---dick! That's right! A dick.

Now why do I get the feeling that I'm totally being a bitch like Reo said?

* * *

It's been an hour and I've received no calls and text messages from Natsume Hyuuga. He gave me a phone. What for? To show how much he forgot to pick me up?! The damn guy shouldn't leave someone alone especially if that person expected him to come! Grr... Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

_Five minutes more._

That's it! I've had it. I'm going to his office and there's no one stopping me! Not even an old lady with a stick!

I stomped my way to get a taxi and pushed away some girls from my class to get in and told the driver where to go. There was traffic. Great. Just great. At times like this, I feel like I need to take drugs to calm myself down. But I know that would be wrong. Too wrong. If I did take drugs right now, Natsume would just kill me or someone might call the police if they've seen me doing something very illegal to every country. Or at least I think so.

When I've reached my destination, I walked in the building and told the girl at the desk whom I was looking for. As expected, they asked if I had some meeting with Mr. Busy-Body. Of course, being me, I would say yes. I _did_. Hopefully, Hyuuga Natsume would come back to earth and would remind himself that he was supposed to darn pick me up!!! Hell yeah, I would celebrate and do a victory dance if that happens. Though, I doubt it would happen. _Hyuuga Natsume is a very important person_---says the lady who sits at a front desk every day.

So since this lady got quite busy, she just told me to go to Natsume's office at the top floor which was---I think I just peed my pants---50 floors away! Shocking huh? For someone as important as him, he should think about relocating his office to somewhere near or else I'd be forced to bring his office down here myself. And yes, with nobody's help.

I walked in the elevator and pressed the button with the number, 50 on it and pressed another button to close the door. I waited and waited and waited! Seriously, I am so telling Natsume to think about relocating his office. Take note. I don't have a phobia but I think I'm starting to have one now. Ugh. I hate to be called an acrophobic. It sounded so… annoying and pestering. It also sounded like something a person can call you when he or she wants to piss the hell out on you. Ekh!

When I _finally_ got to the fiftieth floor, I walked along the corridor, trying to find Natsume's office which I couldn't actually find. I should've known that that lady wasn't really specific. She could've defined which side was his office. The corridor was a long way starting from the right then down to the left.

After a few moments, I gave up. I decided to walk down the hallway to the left side and try to find Hyuuga Natsume's office. And voila! It's predictable. His office wasn't there to be found and so I asked a janitor who just kept staring at me with his jaw hanging down while he drooled. Pervert.

And here I was, walking my way back to the elevator. I am so exhausted and it's that entire lady's fault! She wasn't specific enough! I could've gotten to Natsume's office earlier if she'd say where to go or whatever. I can't believe I've been spending my freaking hour on this. I'm already tired from school and I need to smoke! Smoke! Ok, I am so totally getting pissed off that I didn't even noticed that there's actually a big sign that says no smoking! Hah! Just perfect!

By the time I had found Natsume's office, I was about to knock on the door when I heard a female voice. I leaned closer as my ear touched the door. I was hearing every single thing that the girl was saying and it went like this, "Natsume, would you like me to give you a massage?" and Natsume answered, "Yeah sure." That's where I heard some slurping or gulping. I think Natsume's drinking his coffee or something.

"Would you like me to massage you harder?" The girl asked. In my opinion, she sounded extremely desperate. She's throwing herself at Natsume so she'd tell everyone else that she just massaged his back and there goes the lies. Pathetic fan girls. Tsk-tsk.

I couldn't take it anymore so I twisted the door knob and tried not to make a sound while I peeked in. Natsume had his eyes closed while the girl was blushing while massaging Natsume's back. It didn't look funny or anything. I somehow felt... jealous. I didn't know why. I've never offered Natsume anything like that at all and I feel like a total loser around that girl.

I just wonder if Natsume would want me to the same thing for him.

Wait---What? Where the hell did _that_ crazy thought come from? Just because I was jealous a bit doesn't mean... Oh what the heck? I'm not jealous just because of a guy. Tch. Yeah, Mikan. You're right. You're never jealous just because of a guy. This situation is different. I thought of this because I wanted to show Natsume my appreciation for the things he did for me. For the kind things he did to make me happy. Yes, Mikan. You are a real genius! I bet I can be one of the Top 10 smartest people in the whole world!

And then after a few moments of peeking, I saw Natsume open his eyes. He saw me. He's staring at me with his crimson eyes that looked a bit brown when the sun or light touches it. He licked his lips right at me while I suddenly felt scared. I wanted to know what he was thinking. What he wanted to say. What he wanted to do. This is just really scary and so I slammed the door closed when the girl opened it and walked away.

I looked inside and walked in. Natsume was just right there. He gestured me to sit down and so I did. Oh God. Just please tell me he isn't going to do _things_ to me like stab me with a knife or hit my head on the wall for eavesdropping or peeking in. I didn't mean to! Ok, I did do it on purpose and it was because I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to see what was going on. Besides, can I actually tell anyone about that happening? It would just make me sound like Gossip Girl, hunting for something to talk about.

"What were you doing?" He asked me. There was a little smile on his face and I couldn't help but to love his facial expression. And there it hit him. "Wait. What are you doing here at this time? You're not supposed to skip school, Mikan." For a minute there, I thought he completely understood that he forgot to pick me up.

"You forgot to pick me up," I swayed my legs and feet back and forth as I started tapping my teeth together. He looked at the clock and wrinkled his nose. Oh how much I wanted to rip his face apart. "I told you yesterday, didn't I? I said, 'Natsume, don't forget to pick me up at 12:30. Our school's been shortened.'"

"Mikan," He began, clearing his throat and trying to fight the urge to laugh in front of me. "As far as I can recall, we talked yesterday and had dinner and then slept. I didn't hear you say anything like that. And plus, you could've reminded it to me when I dropped you off at school. Try to understand what I'm trying to say." Hmm, maybe I should, like, kick your, balls off?

"Whatever," I slammed my books on his desk and prepared myself to stand up. He was staring at my every move and it was getting pretty irritating. "I'm going home _by myself_ or maybe I could go shopping _by myself_ too! Or I know! Why don't we play a game called, 'Let's leave Mikan alone in school for an hour!' huh?" This is where I finally cracked. Really.

"Mikan, for crying out loud, you didn't say a thing," Still. That doesn't give you a right to try to imply to me that you didn't mean to leave me alone. "If you don't believe me, why don't you give me one reason why I would leave you alone? Do you think I'd pay for your tuition fee and I would take you in my home just so that I could see you being like some damn preposterous prostitute?"

The truth has been let out. This is getting weird. He still thinks of me as a prostitute and hey. It wasn't my choice. He doesn't know a single thing about my effing life. In fact, what am I so angry about? Yes, I appreciate that he's been helping me to study but if he still sees me as a prostitute, what does he think that would make me feel? The insensitive jerk.

But that wasn't the real matter here. Why am I being like this? I'm not like this before? I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous of anything at all! But if I'm not, then what am I so angry about? It's just the first time and maybe I did forget to tell him to pick me up early. See. There's nothing to be worried about.

"I'm sorry," I bit my bottom lip and touched my right arm, rubbing it. "It's just that... I've been feeling weird a lot lately and I don't know what to do. I'm really sorry. I'm going home now. You should continue what you're doing and don't worry about me. I'll be fine by myself."

When I got to the door, I twisted the door knob when Natsume called my name. I faced him and gave him a look while he kept smiling at me. When will he ever stop smiling? I can't believe him. I was getting all serious and now he smiles at me like some mentally damaged patient from the mental hospital! Four words, Mikan. We. Must. Hate. Guys. I think I should keep this up. My mind's really going crazy and it's full of paranoia.

"Wait a sec," He spoke again, this time, I can tell he's going to tell me something important. Or at least I think so. "How many months have you been working as a hooker?" Wow! It's funny that you've even asked. Hallelujah, my folks! Hallelujah!

"4 months with 25 different guys including you," I answered after I calculated the total amount of days and bla-diddy-bla-bla-bla. "Why?" Ok, stupid _real_ comeback. How can I have a real conversation with people when I can only reply stupidly? Whatever the reason is, it feels like I will never know...

"And yet, you've never find _The One_?" He asked me. I shook my head. This is getting strange. What the hell is he thinking? If he's going to set me up with a friend of his or whatever I'm calling the cops! "Have you ever told a man you love him? Not a relative or anything like that?" Again, I shook my head. Why can't I just speak up a little bit?

"Why do you keep asking me these things?" I demanded, almost scowling at him. I think I should barf on him later on when he gets home. It's not like he'd care. "You know, you're being too personal, Natsume." That's right Mikan. Keep this up!!!!

"You really wanna know why I'm asking these things?" He walked towards me, pinning me against the door as his lips touched my ear. His warm breath that touched my skin made me feel electrified. I shivered as he gripped tight on my arm. I could only nod at him even if I wanted to decline his offer of telling me why. "It's because I'm starting to like you." He licked my earlobe after this. I swallowed a lump in my throat that wouldn't go away.

Wait, "What?!"

* * *

**_BORING! SUCKITY-SUCK! If my suck-y writing keeps up, I'm so gonna delete this story!_** Oh and sorry for updating this late. You know I'm busy moving back the Philippines and more stupid reasons, right? So anyways, I hope you like this. You've always noticed how much Mikan comments on someone's reply or whatever, right? Well, I did that on purpose because I wanted Mikan to express her feelings more and I organized the whole story. The more Mikan expresses her feelings, the more she reveals a little something about her past.

**_Please review and can you make your reviews till like, 30 again or something?_** I know it's too much but... it's your choice. I'll be leaving this until Chapter 3 only unless I felt like updating. I wanna go play The Sims 3 or something or try to be active on Fiction Press more often. Har-dee-har-har.

**_XOXO Mademoiselle Mirage_**


	4. Making Decisions

**_Summary_**: Her goal was only about the money. That was it and nothing else. She made a rule that she'll never love a customer and that they shouldn't love her back until he came around and things started going mad. Now why is he so determined to break that rule?

**_Disclaimer_**: Gakuen Alice rightfully belongs to the genius, Higuchi Tachibana.

**_(Font: Calibri) – (Size: 10) – (Zoom Level: 96%) – (Pages Finished Excluding AN, Summary, Disclaimer and Title: 6)_**

* * *

Life of a Teenage Prostitute  
Chapter Four: Making Decisions

* * *

I was squirming and squirming. Why can't I just let it go? He wasn't at all serious, right? Besides, maybe he meant it in a sexual way! Maybe he wasn't talking about that like-_like_ thing. No, Mikan. He told you before. He promised. Why would he break his promise right in front of me? Wouldn't he know that it just sounded so wrong? This is wrong, Mikan. Really wrong! What comes after like? Yes, Mikan! Love. No! I will not let it come to that point! He doesn't like me! He just wants to play around with me like before! But... why do I get the feeling that he wasn't fooling around with me? Why does his warm breath still linger on my skin? Why do I still feel him licking my earlobe? Why do I even still feel his grip on my arm? Why? Why? Why?

No love. No love. No love. Yes! Yes! Yes! I don't like him. He doesn't like me. We're just playing around. I don't like him at all. Ok, so maybe I do. I like him as a friend. That's it! Maybe he only liked me as a friend? See, Mikan? There's nothing to be paranoid about. Like me as a friend. Oh, what am I saying? Why am I being so paranoid? I'm not even like this before! Not even one bit! I need to talk to somebody about this. Maybe a doctor! I don't know! I just want to go back to my usual self. The usual greedy, arrogant prostitute I was!

But every single day I spend time with that money-faced workaholic, it feels like my greediness level has just decreased. I've changed a lot like Reo said before. He would know especially that he was the one who thought me to steal, to love money and to be such careless drug addict. After two years, he also changed too. And who am I to judge? I mean, next thing I know, he's just playing nice around me to get what he wants which is sex, money and more drugs! I can't believe I'm even gonna give him part of my money. I shouldn't even have to!

Mikan, calm down! It's been two days and its Saturday. This reminds me... What the freakin' hell am I doing, thinking deeply while I'm out with my new friends?!! Crap!!! Crap!!! CRAAAP!!!

"You're spacing out," Hotaru said after throwing a French fry at my face. I laughed as if she said the funniest thing on earth while she looked at Nonoko who just kept looking away while sipping her milk shake. "You know, I think you should get a therapist. It's not like Hyuuga doesn't have the money to get you one. Besides, if he doesn't, then that must mean he just doesn't want you to be alright so you couldn't leave him alone. . ." She trailed off, swirling her straw around her Cookies and Crème flavored shake.

"Umm. . . I don't think I get the point," I responded stupidly even though I actually wasn't listening to her whole talking. Hence, I decided to change the subject before she asks me if I was really listening to what she said. I would feel guilty at that point then. "Did Anna say when she'll come back?" I hope I didn't ask this before or they'll think I'm growing old. Old, I tell you! Old!

"She's dating her sister's brother-in-law," Nonoko stated, looking disgusted at what she just said. "I can't believe she's going to spend the whole weekend with him. Her sister's brother-in-law's like, so perverted. I can't even imagine how she said yes to that guy. He's not even worth it. I mean hello? He's like the king of all womanizers!" Oh tell me about it, Nonoko. You don't even know what's worse.

With a tapping sound that I just heard next to me, I looked at the window of the diner which is just really close to me---we picked the closest spot there. Anyways, I wasn't surprised that the person who was tapping the glass window was Reo. He's been following me for the past few days. I didn't mind about his company but it was getting pretty annoying. And I mean really annoying. Well, it's my fault too. If I'd have someone else to talk to and share some cigarettes with me while drinking beer, then I wouldn't have to pick him! Argh!

"Wow, that guy's really cute," Nonoko stared at the window with a smile on her face. Reo just ignored her like she wasn't there and kept his attention to me. I exhaled. I gotta go. "I think that guy's, like, really after you, Mikan. Do you know him?" Uhhh... duhhh?! What if I told you I wanted to trade places with you, Nonoko? Would you, like, really go for it?

"His name is Reo," I introduced, giving Reo one of my 'Get-the-hell-out-of-my-sight hand signals'. Nonoko was like, "Ooh..." as she wriggled her fingers at him flirtatiously. "Don't waste your time on this one. I'm telling you, girl. He's not worth it." And that my friends, is the truth. I think you already know why.

"Why not?" Nonoko asked as Hotaru stared at her, surprised that she was being awfully dense at the moment. "He looks decent, a little annoying but above all, he's totally gorgeous. I bet he's even more worth it than my stupid old boyfriend who just loves looking at girls' underwear for no reason. I can't believe he's such a perv..." She leaned her elbow on the table, placing her hand on her left cheek.

"I think I should go," I waved my hand, bidding goodbye after I saw Reo really trying to get my attention. He better have a good reason for following me here because I'm getting really pissed off by his actions. "I'll go see you guys later or whatever." I pushed the glass door, exiting the diner.

"I called," Reo stated, smoking a cigarette while looking a bit furious. I raised a brow at him, crossing my arms because I knew he was really obligating me to answer the phone while in the middle of a conversation with Hotaru and Nonoko. "And you didn't answer like I was a totally different person to you. Don't you know that you still haven't given me the money?"

I placed my hand inside my bag, rummaging through it as I took the half of my money and handed it to Reo. He counted it and didn't say a thing at all while placing it inside his pocket. "I'm not stupid, Mikan," He began, messing up his red hair in irritation. "And you're definitely not smart enough to know that I know you're getting more than this. But anyways, who would care?"

"Is that all you need from me?" I asked, placing a hand on my waist. He pulled me away again, luring me to his new hot motorbike which I assume that he stole. He gave me a helmet and I wore it as he sat on the bike and started starting the engine. I sat behind him but I made sure that Nonoko and Hotaru weren't paying attention. "Where are we going this time?"

"You'll see," He smiled, starting to drive the motorbike throughout the long road. I looked at my back and really made sure Hotaru and Nonoko didn't see a thing. Reo took my right hand and pulled it forward to make sure that I wasn't going to fall off the motorbike. "You better hold on tight, Mikan. 'Coz I'm about to give you the ride you'll never forget."

"Ego maniac," I muttered, wrapping my arms tight around his muscular body. Wait! Did I just really say that in my head? I can't believe this. Must distract myself! "You've gotten fatter than the last time." I lied, trying to hide the slight blush on my cheeks. He titled the motorbike a little when he made a turn on this corner.

"Maybe I did," He shrugged a little, trying not to let my hands slip accidentally. "Or maybe you did." He laughed, teasing me or should I say, aggravating me until I decide to push him to a bridge going to a next island or whatev. But instead, I punched his back... which to my embarrassment, didn't even hurt one tiny bit. "You better work on that punch." He pointed out.

I could've whispered, "I know," at him but I didn't. It would just mean that I agree with him on this because I do agree! If I didn't, I would've said that I didn't need to work out because I brought a knife with me and its hidden somewhere on the side of my thighs and that way, he would look which would make him think I was thinking of doing something with him and you already know what that is.

After a few more tilts and turns at corners we've finally reached our destination which took 35 minutes to be exact. I couldn't believe that Reo brought me to this huge house which had a car and all that. Who the freaking hell does this house even belong to? And why is Reo opening to gate? Why does he have a key? Why do I feel so stupid right now and why do I get the feeling that this damn house belongs to him? Argh. These questions are driving me crazy.

"Don't tell me that place belongs to you," I scowled at the house, looking up and down at it. Reo just opened the door and led me inside. "Answer me Reo!" I demanded, pulling my hand away from his tight grasp which caused a tint of red to show around my wrist. "What the hell are we doing here and if this is one of your crazy ideas to get me in trouble, I'm so---"

"Shut up, Mikan," He covered his ears with his hands. For your information, Reo. I'm the one who's supposed to be angry and irritated right here! "Yes, this is my house and no! I'm not getting you into trouble. I'm getting you in this house because I want you to so just be quiet and don't say a fu---"

"Don't say the F word!" I also started covering my ears like the way Reo did. I hate the F word. Grr. "I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! So stop saying it, ok?!"

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He continued, making me boil up like mad. I screamed at him with the words, "Stop it, Reo!" but he didn't stop! He continued which engaged an argument and all those stupid tantrums. "Shuuuut uuuuup, Mikan!!!! Just fucking shut up!!!" And this just made me to even more scream like I was a little kid.

So now you see why Reo and I can't get along. Not only did he throw a beer bottle at me once at my head, but he also used to hurt me---not only physically but also emotionally---whenever he's drunk. He's also very immature like right now. I don't get why people like him! They're so blind! Can't they see how annoying this person or should I say, alien, is? I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! What's the point of even going here if he only wants me to be shouted at!? That is it!

"What am I even still doing here?!" I exclaimed, poking his hard chest. He slapped his face and then started rubbing it like the way Natsume does to control his fury and anger.

So to keep everything at peace, we kept the silence that passed by after my comeback. Reo decided to take me back home without Natsume noticing by his window or anything while I came inside the house, tired and exhausted because of shouting and screaming at Reo. If Natsume saw me like this, I knew what he would ask me and I knew that I had no prepared excuse for his question.

* * *

I still haven't forgiven Reo for shouting at me and for using the F word. I use the other use for saying this censored word like for example, effing or eff. But really. I couldn't care more. It's all over. The moment I've reached home, I saw Natsume already asleep on his desk chair while his papers were scattered everywhere all over the room. I gave him a blanket to keep him warm and I even made coffee inside the coffee maker just to make sure he can have some when he wakes up. It's not like he'd even ask if I was the one who did that for him because he knows that we're the only two people in this house.

Enough about Natsume and let's talk about what's really happening right now.

This morning when I immediately woke up, Natsume was still in his office, sleeping. But did you know what I did to wake him up? Of course you didn't. I literally shouted in his ear 'coz I knew I can't wake him up by just shaking his whole body! Hell, with all the work he has at his job, I don't think he even has a break! Not even for a minute! All he does is work, work, and guess what? More work! I don't know why I'm getting angry but no kidding, it pisses me off to see someone working so hard if he already has the money for, like, everything he needs!

As I was saying, (ahem) he ended up grabbing my wrist the moment when I woke him up. He looked up at me with his half-closed eyes and then he started rubbing them. I pulled my wrist away and said, "Get ready for breakfast and don't forget to brush your teeth." And he replied, "Mom? Is that you?" which just made me shake my head as I stalked through the kitchen, preparing the omelet and the sausages for him to eat. Oh and I almost forgot the bacons, too.

Let's skip this whole boring morning. We didn't have a conversation at all but instead, he told me that tomorrow in the afternoon, I should be here because it's Mochu's birthday and all that. He even told me he bought me a dress and it was inside my dressing room but I didn't take a peek at it because I didn't wanna know what I was going to wear. I can just imagine me, wearing something that doesn't really suit me at all. It's like wearing a red wig which would make me look like Reo. Eew.

When I decided to head for the mall, Reo was waiting for me outside Natsume's house and it was a good thing that Natsume already had left for work. Reo was staring at me, looking sorry for what he's done with me yesterday and I knew that he should be because I'm really up for killing him and I don't care if it's the cause that's going to bring me to jail! I just want a peaceful life, that's all I asked for.

"Look," He walked towards me, holding his red helmet in his hands and bringing it to his waist. "Mikan, I'm sorry about yesterday. I just wanted to have a little fun with you and I didn't think you would react that way because I thought you already knew what I was thinking of what to do with you. I'm sorry, ok?" How many times has Reo used that line? Let's see, one two and ah... yes! He has said this line for one hundred and three times on me, now! He can't fool me. I knew why he's using this line.

And it's because he wants to do something sinister!

Reo doesn't say sorry unless he wants something from me. He never does! He doesn't even act nice unless he wants to chase me around his room, naked! That's right, folks! He wants to have sex! What? He can't find a woman to fool right now? Had he banged every prostitute in Tokyo, Japan? Or is he just sincerely desperate to have me---Mikan the great---who has always been the best and the most beautiful girl in the whole Japan?! Ok, enough pride, Mikan... It's serious talk.

"What, Reo?" I asked him, sighing while pushing back some strands of my hair behind my ear. "You don't have any more women to fool around here in Japan or what? Can't you just leave me alone for two days? Just two days, Reo. That's all I'm asking. I want to have a break. I want my own space." I continued, pleading him to go and stay away from me while using hand gestures.

He rolled his eyes, "No," He replied, placing a hand inside his pocket. "I think you know what I want from you. With those brains and instincts, I know that you know what I'm trying to tell you right now. And you have to say yes to this or I think Natsume would want to know what you really are---" He touched my left cheek. "---Sweetie."

He won, no duh. How can I let Natsume interfere with my life? I wouldn't want him to tell me what to do. He already controls a company and what if he decides to control me too? What if he finds out about Persona? And what if Persona finds out about what I really am, too? Wouldn't he threaten me more just to get what he wants? I've heard that some girls were starting to get victimized by him and couldn't tell. There was this girl at my school who's really pretty but yet, a virgin and now devirginized because of Persona the great. How can he get what he wants that quick, anyways?

"Fine," I raised a hand in defeat. "What do we do now? Are we going to do the usual or what?" I questioned, walking to his motorbike. He shook his head and smirked. I breathed out, calming down. He wants to do something very sinister, alrighty. And I couldn't guess what it is because I know that this Reo is really different from the old one I know. He has a lot of new tricks behind his back which would never fail unless I know what it is. "Then what?"

"Just hop in and listen to me," He placed his arm around my shoulders. This is never going to end, is it?

* * *

We stopped at our old hide-out. The gang was still there but they're vastly different right now unlike before. One is Jiro Koizumi. He's the one with the raven hair with red highlights. His eyes were brown as ever and his looks had seemed to improve than the last time I saw him. His girlfriend's Luna Koizumi---they're already married ever since they were kids. I know. It's awfully weird. Anyhow, she's the only one who's supported me ever since the problems had started. Luna and I shared our problems but ever since she died because of AIDS just three years ago, I had no one else to talk to anymore. No one at all.

Second is. . . Kaname. The one with the blonde locks who's always protecting me against Reo. He's the reason how I escaped Reo. He helped me and defended me to anyone who would hurt me. I'll admit. Kaname and I had this so-called important meeting every twelve at midnight back here because Reo doesn't go here at that time. I knew Kaname loved me too much that he was almost obsessed. But really. I couldn't care much about it anymore. It was a long, long time ago. Maybe he's changed too.

I stared at Kaname who was grinning at me. Reo looked down at me while glared. "Don't stare. You'll burn holes," I shoved him. "Where's the third guy?" I looked around the hide-out when someone entered the door and started running towards me.

"Hey!" Oh my God. Is that really Koko? I can't believe my eyes! "How are you doing, girly?" I laughed, hi-fiving him. I looked around and someone entered afterwards and it was Tobita Yuu. Everyone called him Iinchou. He isn't really a part of this group because he's like this servant or whatever but right now, I think he got in.

"Iinchou, how are you?" I asked enthusiastically, running towards him. He just gave a simple smile but it faded away too quickly. "Is there something wrong?"

"Since Reo's with you, I think he told you and it must be really hard for you," He tried to explain but I still couldn't get what he was saying and so I made a confused face. He answered me back with a confused face too and so I asked him what was it. "Didn't Reo ever tell you that your mother passed away just a month ago? I thought you knew."

"No, I didn't," And this is when Reo covered my mouth with his palm. I could see his face glowering at Iinchou and this meant something. Why didn't he tell me? Just because I left home doesn't mean that I didn't care about what would happen to my own mother. "Reo, what the hell?!" I exclaimed, once I've taken off his hand out off my mouth.

"Just..." He looked at the others around the hide-out while I followed his gaze and then looked at him. "We should talk outside. This isn't the reason why I brought you here." Obviously, it isn't. Why did you even bring me here? "Go!" He continued, pushing me a little farther.

That's when he walked towards Koko, Kaname, and Jiro. He was taking something from them. A small plastic bag that had a seal. I couldn't see what was in it. Didn't care either. It could be something else or whatever. If Reo plans on something stupid, I'll make sure I don't get involved in it like the last time because the last time I was involved, I almost got in prison if it weren't for Kaname. Someone should really kill this guy.

Reo turned to look at me as his gaze went up and down my body which made me look at myself. What was he really trying to show? And if he is trying to show something, why is he doing it? Was there something important for us to do or talk about besides the thing about my mother dying?

I don't wanna know the answer to those questions right now. Especially that I know I'm not prepared to learn more about my mother's death.

Reo could've told me. He could've said something but I knew that he knew what I'd do about it. Nothing. Not a single thing or whatever. He knows that I won't even visit her funeral even if I cared. He knows that I would just take it like there's this never ending pain in my head even if I didn't show it much. I don't know why Reo knows too much about me. How he knows why I was like this and all that. Maybe it's because my brother, Tono, and him were always around me. Watching, breathing just behind my back. And it scared me the most.

Because every day they were around me when I turned 12 and that Reo was 14 while Tono was 18, I would be the girl they _played_ with. Yes, my parents knew. Reo was there but he didn't do a thing. He would watch Tono do whatever he could with me. Play around with my body or hit me with whatever thing he could grab or throw at me. It was hard for me to accept that fact but after a few years, I got used to it until I couldn't take it anymore and so I left.

Nobody cared with whatever I do, anyhow.

By the time Reo had done what he was going to do with the gang, I was left outside, waiting for him. I just sat on a chair with a hand on my cheek while thinking of what happened the other day between me and Reo. It was like what we only did was to shout and shout at each other. I was getting sick of it and I hope he feels the same way too or else this'll never end at all.

"Mikan," I turned when I heard my name being called. Reo stood tall while his left hand was inside his pocket. "The reason I didn't tell you about your mom is because I think we both know what would happen." I nodded at him while I played with my hands. "And... I don't want to ruin your plans with Natsume."

I was _speechless_. Did he just say what?!

"Reo, you can't fool me," I stood up from my chair. "What are you planning this time?" I questioned, crossing my arms with a wrinkle on my nose.

He sneered in response and I knew I wasn't wrong with my instincts. So he _was_ planning on something. And it must be something really sinister. Because if it isn't, he isn't going to play the role as Mr. Nice Guy.

"I just thought that you might need a little stress reliever," He half pulled out the plastic from his pocket which made me wonder what really was in that thing. "I bet you know what this is and you must miss it very much." Ok, I have to know what it is because I just can't take it anymore.

"Would you just freakin' tell me what's in it?!"

He took out the plastic and showed to me. It was... I gulped. "Ecstasy?!" I shrieked, trying to take the plastic from him as he pulled it up from where I couldn't reach it anymore. "Reo, how could you?! You can't just go around giving it to people unless you want to get in trouble again. You should throw it out before somebody sees you." I lectured him.

"Wouldn't it feel great if little Mikan would be able to taste it just one more time?" He teased, making me fume like mad. I tried to reach it more but I just couldn't. Reo was too tall for me. "Nuh-uh-uh... you're not allowed, remember? What would Natsume tell you if he finds out?"

Grr. Why can't he just let me be? Showing E at me is nothing.

Nothing at all...

"Reo..." I put my hands behind my back, entwining them both while drawing circles with my toes. "Just freakin' please!" I seethed. "Please throw it away! I don't want to get into trouble like the last time!" I shook his body when my hands suddenly grabbed both of his shoulders.

"Come on," He opened the plastic and took out a pill as I took a step backwards. Oh no. I must not be fooled. "Just one wouldn't hurt, right?" He handed it out to me while my hand almost took it but I stopped.

I stopped to think. What _would_ Natsume think if he finds out? But I knew it wouldn't hurt to try it one more time especially that I needed it now really badly.

It was time to make the decision and I knew that would end up taking the wrong one. Now that I accepted the pill, I'm just wondering what would happen next after this...

* * *

**_Ok, so... I'm sorry I updated this really late now. I think some of you may have heard that I was confined for 4 days in the hospital because of Dengue but don't worry. I'm fine now._**

**_Anyways, this chapter's all about Reo. I'm not prepared to show the real violent Reo just yet. I just want you all to get excited and I hope you did. _**

**_Remember: Before my next update, I'll be waiting for 30 reviews again. I hope it's ok to you guys. That's all I'm asking. 30 reviews per chapter would already be ok for me to update. I think I'll be only able to update for once or twice a month because of my studies and stuff. Hope you understand._**

**_XOXO Mademoiselle Mirage_**


	5. Finally Admitting

**_Summary_**: Her goal was only about the money. That was it and nothing else. She made a rule that she'll never love a customer and that they shouldn't love her back until he came around and things started going mad. Now why is he so determined to break that rule?

**_Disclaimer_**: Gakuen Alice rightfully belongs to the genius, Higuchi Tachibana.

**_(Font: Calibri) – (Size: 10) – (Zoom Level: 96%) – (Pages Finished Excluding AN, Summary, Disclaimer and Title: 4)_**

* * *

Life of a Teenage Prostitute  
Chapter Five: Finally Admitting

* * *

Groaning, I sat up from the bed and pulled the duvet to cover myself up. I scratched my head, adjusting my eyes to the light from outside the window. Reo was gone and I might be practically inside his big house. Not like it matters, though but... I think I might've just done the craziest thing on earth. That's no hint of me, being proud for the wrong thing I did. Because I'm seriously panicking. Or getting paranoid...

I looked around the room. It was messy. _Very_ messy. Why? For instance, my clothes were all over the floor. I had no idea what I really did yesterday and I don't wanna know about it at all. It's really freaking me out and I knew I shouldn't have taken E. Not only was it illegal, but Natsume might find out. I just really couldn't resist the temptation!

Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Ok, I know what I said about hating this word, but who cares? I've had it with my idiocy! I can't believe how I'm so fucked up by all this! And next thing I know, I'll be sent in jail! I won't be able to see the beauty of life anymore! I'll never get a family! (At least, if that is what I plan to have in the future)

I stood up from the bed, hastening as I took all of my clothes scattered around the floor. I panicked more and more after seeing what time it was. 2:31 pm! Great! Now, let's make a list of what I have to say when Natsume asks where I've been... I could tell him I got drunk in a bar with my friends and then they ditched me out when I fell asleep. Or maybe I could tell him the truth! That would be interesting. Plus, by then, I'll be kicked out of his house, taken down town and then locked up in jail forever while Reo smirks at me and then watch me die in misery.

Enough! Whatever happens, I am gonna remain calm. That's right, Mikan. Stop being so paranoid! The only thing that matters is that I need to leave this freaking house and run before something bad happens!

I dressed up hurryingly, running out the door as I a grabbed my bag and then headed for the front door. I suddenly saw Reo but didn't bother to face him when I bumped my shoulder on him. "Sorry and goodbye!" I said while panting heavily. I am really going to be so toast!

* * *

I got home. No one was inside or so I thought. But then I walked inside Natsume's room. He was there, standing. He had no shirt on and I felt heat coming up my cheeks again. Baaah! Shut the hell up Mikan and get to working or he might sue you for not coming home early! And without permission, I might add.

I tip-toed across the room but then he caught me too soon. Hey, that rhymes. "Mikan, where have you been?" I laughed nervously at him, messing up my hair. I sighed, letting myself just fall on the bed and place my hands on my face. He repeated once again, "Where have you been?"

"Somewhere," I replied. Good job, Mikan. I bet he's going to believe you 100 percent! Ok, enough sarcasm. "Somewhere fun..." I continued. I took off my hands on my face and saw him gazing at me. He wasn't shocked or anything. His expression seemed like a pissed off 'what' to me. "I went to Hotaru's house."

"How is that fun?" He questioned, somehow not believing me for what I said. "I know Hotaru Imai. How can she be fun for you when she hardly does anything good for people?" He paused. I didn't bother to reply. He doesn't listen when the topic Hotaru Imai comes up. "Whatever. Get dressed. We're already late and we have a 4 four drive to Mochu's party. Plus, there's a meeting I have to attend tomorrow. You know what I mean."

"Actually, I don't," I answered back at him while he suddenly took a shirt. Again, he paused and then stared at me. "Obviously, you're overworking yourself. Can't you have a break just for once?" And then he exhaled, rubbing his forehead as he came closer to me and gave me a pat on the head. I was confused. Do not treat me like a kid, you workaholic monster!

"I appreciate your concern," Thank God. "However, I prefer you to be quiet and get dressed already. I know how you girls _love_ to spend your time in the bathroom." He said sarcastically. What's he trying to imply? Girls can't rush perfection! They have to take time. Unlike guys! They don't even brush their hair. They just let it get messy and smile at people. Ok... so maybe not all of them. But honestly, you'll have to agree with me.

"Fine, I'll get dressed," I replied in defeat, standing up and hurrying to the dressing room.

I looked all over for my dress until I finally found it. It was red. In deep red. But why do I care? It's just a dumb party Natsume and I have to attend. After that, I'll stay calm and try to act normally. As humanly possible, I'd have to avoid Reo because the more he comes closer, the more I feel like I want to die in front of everyone I've hated since my childhood. And yes, that includes my brother. No duh!

I took a long shower, feeling the warmth of the hot water around me. I looked down on the floor. Oh look. Blood. I guess I'm having my menstrual cycle again --- I shrugged at the thought and messed up my hair until it hit me. Fuck, what?! This is so not happening. This is really, really not happening. _Let's just put it this way, Mikan Sakura. Maybe you're not really meant to be a prostitute after all._

Calm down. Calm down. Oh, how I need a therapist. Seriously, right now, I'm freaking out. But I need to stop this and just chill out for a sec. This wouldn't do me any good if I just keep on being like this. Because I _obviously_ know what would happen if I don't stop being so paranoid. I just might end up saying what I did with Reo last night. Grr. And I still don't want to recall what happened.

As I finished taking a shower, I took my bag quickly and tried to find any tampons. And thank God, I had one with me. I don't remember why I had one but who cares? At least I got some. Or else. Who knows what would happen? Ugh. Ugh. Ugh! Curse you, Reo!

To save myself from cursing in my mind for this day, let's just take a quick recap, shall we?

I was 9 years old, and I've gotten my first menstruation. Unfortunately, Reo was the first to catch me that I had one. I was wearing something too white that made him notice the blood. I could never forget what he said to me.

"Is that ketchup, no, wait," He gazed up and down at my frowning nine year old face as I pouted. "It's blood. You're pregnant, aren't you? 'Coz if you aren't, I can totally get you to be one." He wriggled his eyebrows as he continued. And I fought back by giving him a punch on his face.

I think you've seen my point why I think of him as a jerkanoid, right? I mean, he's just plain rude and conceited. I can't believe why my parents even gave more trust on him than they did on me. Baaah. Forget it. I'm hopeless or should we say, _helpless_ in life.

After I finished dressing up, I tried to make my hair as perfect as possible but somehow, the locks on the ends of my hair couldn't just seem to match what I was wearing right now. Or so I thought...

A second later, while taking one last look at myself at the mirror, Natsume called me up and told me to get done already. Can't he just wait for like, five seconds until I get outside? Come on, anyone would be quite pissed with this attitude. Just because it's a 4-hour drive, doesn't mean he has to be all "Hurry up or we'll die of tardiness." As if that's gonna actually happen in my life. Hah. Not a chance.

* * *

As we arrived at the freaking party, everyone was dressed formally. I tried to look around for Hotaru but I couldn't seem to find her in this huge crowd. I wrinkled my nose at sight of people looking at me like I wasn't wearing anything. It was as if I had this big zit on my face and Natsume was laughing at me like there was no tomorrow.

"I feel weird," I said a bit nervously. What can I say? I can't help feeling this way. "Why don't we just go home and have a nice dinner by ourselves?" The question seemed to have caught Natsume's attention. He looked at me and vice versa.

"Why do you think I'm making you do this?" He asked as I groaned, stomping my feet on the floor. "Just behave and do what I tell you to do. We'll get home early if possible. For the mean time, I want you act like I'm your boyfriend and I'll act like you're my girlfriend, got it?" I nodded at this.

After a few introductions, Natsume finally let me go to where I wanted. And there I saw Hotaru, drinking red wine near the buffet table. "Hey," I greeted, after a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and placed her drink down the table.

"I'm guessing that Natsume left you to discuss some important matters with rich business men?" She placed a hand on her waist. I couldn't help but to say yes. "You better get used to it. This month, there's going to be a lot offers coming up to the Hyuuga Company. At least, that's what I've heard. Still, you need to get ready. Hyuuga's still the busy guy and that might never change at all."

"I know," I tried to look heartbroken even though I wasn't. I just have a few concerns about how he overworks himself. "Does Ruka do the same? Or are you both having too much time for each other?"

"Honey, do you even know my boyfriend?" She raised a brow. I scrunched my nose. "Never mind what I said. Ruka and I... we can't work things out the way we wanted but we really try as hard as we could to make time for each other. You get what I mean, right?"

Actually, I didn't. I just had to lie. "Of course."

I looked around the room until I saw a waiter offering me a drink. I took a flute of champagne and started drinking. As my gaze landed on a guy with black hair with brown highlights, I felt scared somehow. The guy caught my gaze after talking to this rich guy Natsume introduced me to. He drank his wine and then approached me the exact time Hotaru left me for Ruka.

"Dylan Ryusaki," He introduced as he held his hand in front of me. I shook hands with him half-heartedly but he didn't seem to notice. "So, I heard that you're with Hyuuga. Does he still overwork himself as usual? Or does he finally have the time to actually enjoy his money while he still can?"

He caught my attention. And this really didn't seem right to me. Talking to him was as if I was about to be attacked by some vicious vampire but, this is what I get from reading a short chapter from a stupid book called, Twilight.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," I replied, taking a sip from my champagne. His eyes couldn't seem to lay off me. I changed the subject, "Are you by any chance, a friend of Natsume? Because it feels like you know him too much."

He sneered, "Do you really wanna know who I am?" I bit my lower lip and gave a nod. He wriggled his index finger, gesturing me to come closer so I did and then he whispered in my ear, "I'm a famous serial killer and I'm about to kill Natsume to get his money." And then I moved away a bit. He was smiling but I just let out a forced uneasy little laugh at him.

"Uh.... well, I think I should get going because Natsume might be looking for me," I said, waving a hand and walking away when I bumped on somebody. I turned around and saw Natsume scowling at me like I did something obviously wrong. "Did I just do something or what?"

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside, through the parking lot.

* * *

Natsume violently pushed me right on the door of his car. He repeated it at least two more times and stared right at my eyes. "What did you think you were doing?" His serious question made me speechless. Just what did he think I was doing? It wasn't like I was did anything wrong... right? "Have you had any idea at all how much you could've ruined my reputation?"

"What are you so angry about when I've done nothing wrong to you this night?" I said furiously, pushing him away from me in which I failed. He raked his raven hair. "To be honest, I have no idea how I could've ruined your reputation. I was just doing what you told me to do. I acted as if I was your little sweetheart here, and you didn't even give a shit."

He couldn't say a word. He was silenced by what I said. And I still continued, "Now what? Are you going to kick me out of your house? Fine, Natsume! I don't need your sympathy. I can take care of myself and live my life the way it was before. Because before you came along, these things wouldn't have happened to me!" I started walking away until he caught my wrist and I turned around.

"What things?" From that moment, I knew I slipped. "I thought you said everything was fine for you. You said you have fun at school and now you're telling me that some things are happening? Like what, Mikan? Tell me the truth. Were you or were you not lying to me this whole time?" His grip tightened more and more the seconds that I haven't given him an answer.

"Let me go," I ordered, trying to pull my wrist away but he stayed firm. "Why do you even care, Natsume? I'm just a damn prostitute you've picked up from the street. You don't know how dirty or filthy I am! I don't belong in your crowd at all. In fact, I pretty much enjoy working as a prostitute than living with someone as rich as you. At least I work off my way to get money without getting employees and stuff."

"Do you also imply that you were enjoying the little flirts Dylan was trying to give you?" He directly and quickly questioned me without hesitation. "Because you know what, I think you're right. I _don't_ know how dirty or filthy you are. You're just a sick prostitute who loves money. Isn't that right, Mikan? You hardly ever cared about what I feel, right?"

And there was a long pause. He pushed me inside the car and started driving. As we were at this grassy and dark place, he unbuckled his seatbelt and then unbuckled mine. He then grabbed both of my shoulders and leaned forward to land his lips on tops of mine. He kissed me hard that I couldn't breathe. I tried all my might to get him to stop and stay away from me but I just couldn't. I pulled his hair and it just got a lot worse. He kissed me at my neck, my cheek, my forehead or wherever his lips would land on as I struggle to get away.

Then... I slapped him. He stopped and stared at me for a while. But as soon as he realized what he's just done, he kept slamming the steering wheel and turned to me.

"You're not allowed to meet with any other guy, do you understand?" I wanted to protest to that but I just nodded at him as he touched my hand, rubbing his thumb gently on it. Looking away from me, he continued, "And that's a rule because seeing you with another man just makes me jealous, ok? I'm jealous."

He was lying. Why --- How can he be jealous?

But whatever the answer is, it made my heart feel happy when he said that and it also gave a smile on my face while I hid it by staring at the window as he started driving home.

* * *

**Ok, so I'm so sorry! I know I should've updated this a long time ago but with school and stuff, who's not busy, right? I promise I'll update this and won't procrastinate throughout the weekends! I am just so sorry. And since my birthday's coming up on October first, I'm giving you this chapter. I know it's short with 4 pages but I still hope you liked or loved it. ):**

**Please Review and tell me what you all have to say. (I accept flames... for now. XD)**

**_XOXO, Mademoiselle Mirage_**

**PS. Not yet beta-ed!**


	6. A Mark of His Possession

**_Disclaimer_**: Gakuen Alice rightfully belongs to the genius, Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

Life of a Teenage Prostitute  
Chapter Six: A Mark of His Possession

* * *

It's been two weeks since Natsume said those words to me. Those words which haunted me in my dreams and in my mind.

Let's just say it was terrifying. I mean, who wouldn't be terrified by what he said? OK, maybe I'm the one who's really supposed to be scared in a situation like this. He said he was jealous with that utterly serious tone that I have never heard of before. And I know that I might not want to hear it ever again, especially with that serious look on his face whenever I come home ever since then.

I was currently sitting down in class, listening to the discussion about the respiratory system. Well, half listening, that is. I just couldn't concentrate because I've been thinking about Natsume for the whole thirty minutes. I couldn't help it. He had me feeling that I did a lot of wrong things in his life. He hasn't been able to talk to me in a nice way ever since then. And I regret that I even talked to that Dylan guy.

The bell rang. I knew what time it was already. It was the time I had to meet up with Persona. I know what you're thinking. Why haven't I told Natsume about this? Well, despite his blackmailing activities, I'd just like to say that Natsume does not want any problems in his life. If I told him, I'd get killed. If I don't, everything would be peaceful. Or not.

You'd think it was just retarded of me not to tell on him. Think again. Even if I did tell him way sooner, do you think he'd be happy? Do you think he'd just take things without even shouting at me? No. He won't. He's... way different. I'd really give anything just not to see him as serious as he's been doing. It just wasn't a really normal thing to see for me.

I opened the door to Persona's private office. He was standing and looking at the red rose on top of the table. He smiled as he saw me right there. I threw my bag on his couch and sat there, playing around with my hair. "Don't you ever get tired of this?"

"What? The part where we have fun almost every day?" He asked in a teasing manner. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out.

"Let's just get this over with," I said, standing up. He watched me walk towards him. "You do know that I'm not allowed to ever meet with any guy anymore? Especially that I'm supposed to be locked up in the house these days."

"Oh, come on," He grabbed my shoulders and squeezed them. "I'm sure Natsume wants you to have a little fun at some point, right?"

"That's where you're wrong," I replied, looking away. "You just don't get the real thing that's been happening to the both of us. And if you did, you'd do nothing... that's not something to be shocked about."

"You can go."

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Look, do you wanna go or what?"

It was a shocker. Really. I hate to admit, but Persona was being nice to me. It made me feel happy for some reason and all the joy that it's brought me made me jump. It was like I had an adrenaline rush as I ran through the halls and outside the school.

I ran and ran. But then... I stopped. What was I thinking?

I looked in front of me. Natsume's building was there. And I have no idea why I was right here, standing like an idiot.

Mikan, you are seriously insane.

It was like my body has a mind of its own. I was actually walking to Natsume's office. I was just warned that he would be in a meeting at about this time. Well, it wasn't really a warning but sort of!

As I got to his office, he was there. And he was only by himself. No one else was there. But I saw anger and disappointment in his eyes. He held a phone right up to his ear. It seemed that he was talking to someone. But then...

He sighed, "If selling our company to the Ryusaki family will make our company survive, then it might be worth it."

My eyes widened. I leaned on the wall immediately and looked at the ceiling. He was going to sell his company. Not to mention, his family's company.

I don't find this idea great. But what the hell am I supposed to do? He told me not interfere before. And it's been long since I've heard it from him. I didn't like talking about it to anyone. Not even to Hotaru. The fact that he kept everything a secret towards me was annoying. Didn't I have the right to know anything at all? Was I _really_ forbidden to?

I closed my eyes and then opened them again quickly.

I am so running on this one.

* * *

When I got home quickly after taking a cab, I prepared a meal for Natsume. It wasn't for anything fancy but I needed something to distract me from thinking about his company. His one and only source of happiness.

Happiness...

"Oh, shoot," I said as I realized that I have broken the plate I was currently washing. I immediately picked up the pieces of the plate and threw it in the trash can. I looked at my finger and saw that it was scratched a bit so I quickly washed the blood up and put a band aid around my finger.

I sat down at the chair in the living room as I finished cleaning up, waiting for Natsume to come home and eat dinner with me. I just hope he's okay. I find it hard to communicate with him now. I can't even laugh at his face anymore. How can I be so careless? Why didn't I know that Dylan Ryusaki was actually planning on buying Natsume's company? I wish I knew the answer. And if I do, right now, I'd be so grateful.

I suddenly heard someone coming in without saying a thing. It was Natsume. He was there, standing in front of me right now, with an upset look on his face. He irritably untied his tie and threw it on the floor.

I stood up and bit my lower lip. He looked at me again with that serious look I really hated.

"Uhh," I couldn't say a thing but I managed to find the right words. "Dinner's ready."

It was getting more awkward than usual. We ate as if we were alone. We didn't talk like before. It was annoying me. I wanted to laugh with him. But I couldn't. I wanted to see that smile on his face that I haven't seen for so long. But I still couldn't.

How do I even expect him to laugh and smile at a time like this? He needed a lot of help. He was stressed out. And I mean _really_ stressed out.

What was I supposed to do? Get him drunk to loosen up a bit? That's not exactly a good idea for him right now.

After we ate, he directly went to his office. I peeked in the room again a bit. He was staring at some papers. His hands leaned on his desk while he was standing there. His eyes showed how upset he was. How furious he was at this point. It made me want to cry even though I didn't know why. I nibbled my bottom lip and then went inside his office. I was shocked and surprised because the exact same time I walked in, he pushed away all of the papers on his desk.

His laptop was also pushed out of his desk. It was now on the floor. Every single paper was scattered all over the floor. I tried finding a way to talk but he was so angry that he threw everything important to him on the floor. His trophies when he was in high school and all the other important stuff. But there was only one thing he didn't throw.

It was his family picture.

"Natsume," Was the only thing I could say out from my mouth.

He fell down on the ground and leaned on the wall. He looked at the picture carefully. He tried to smile but there was a tear on his face. But then more and more tears came out.

I went closer to him and kneeled in front of his open legs. I took his picture away and set it aside and hugged him. He hugged me back and he started crying.

He was like a child that needed a mother. A mother that could be by his side at a moment like this.

"I'm so sorry, Natsume," I whispered and started crying too. He looked at me cupped my face.

"You did nothing wrong, Mikan," He told me. "You did nothing."

"You don't always have to take all the pressure," I said, placing a hand on his chest. "Because I'm always here for you no matter what happens."

"Everyone counts on me," He said, looking away. "And I don't want you to be pressured at all. I want you to be happy, Mikan. Because as long as you are, the pressure just goes away."

"Don't you see how all of this is starting to eat you up?" I almost shouted at him. He stood up and walked away but I followed him before he goes out of the room and hastily gripped on his hand. "You shouldn't do this Natsume. I'm saying this because it's something you should be following."

"You don't know anything about my life," He remarked. I gritted my teeth and wiped my tears away. "And you never will."

I was hurt. Really hurt by what he said. But it didn't stop me from pulling him towards me until I felt that I bumped my back on his desk. We were standing so close to each other. He was looking down at me while I was looking up at him. It didn't take long before I stopped gazing at him. But it didn't mean he stopped looking at me. I could feel his eyes looking at my face. Even my body.

He touched my shoulder and then his hand slid down my arm to my hand. He held my hand tight and then placed it on his cheek, kissing it.

I felt scared all of a sudden. He looked at me differently now. And it terrified me the most.

I was shocked when his mouth was suddenly on mine. He was trying so hard to get his tongue inside my mouth but I wouldn't let him. He never kissed me this way at all. He gave me simple pecks and stuff but that was just it. There was nothing more to it.

A moment later, I realized that I had sat down at his desk. My arms were around his neck. His tongue was finally inside my mouth. He kissed me hungrily, as if he never kissed anyone before in his life. I didn't know how to respond. It was all going too fast.

His tongue swirled around my tongue. I almost gave out a moan but I managed to control it. His hands went down my waist and kissed me on my neck. He was giving me the chills again. And I'm so afraid that this'll end out badly.

He stopped kissing me for a moment and stared right at my eyes. His eyes showed lust and it seemed that he wanted something more than this.

This is something I should be careful about.

We shouldn't be doing this. He was going to give me a chance to a brighter future. But what am I doing?

Yes, I'm a prostitute and this is what prostitutes are supposed to do. Give pleasure in exchange for something we may be happy for.

I could see Natsume's mouth opening and I knew he was about to say something.

"Mikan," He whispered onto my ear. "I want you. Right now."

I knew this was about to happen.

But just what am I doing right now? I was actually kissing him again. Giving him exactly what he wanted.

He unbuttoned my shirt while I unbuttoned his. We kissed again. More hungrily. More passionately.

I just wish this ends quickly.

* * *

I checked the alarm clock. It was almost 2 am. I sighed and saw that Natsume's arm was around me. I sat up from the bed and rubbed my eyes and touched my forehead with my hand.

What I did was seriously insane.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

But when he first touched me, it made me feel excited and it made me want for more.

More flashbacks of what happened were going around inside my head. It was giving me a headache.

I can't take it any longer so I stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom, only to see a hickey on my neck.

It meant he was marking me. As his.

I gulped and then opened the faucet, splashing some water on my face.

We did not make love. We did not make love. We did not make love!

Wait. What the hell?!

_Making love?_

* * *

**A/N**: I know it's as gross as it sounds. But hey, I just wanted to give you a little NxM.

I also know you guys totally hate me for not updating this story for so long. To tell you the truth, I'm super busy at school right now. I'm like, failing Mathematics and Science is killing me! But! I'm always so great at English. (I think it's the only subject I'm great at. Let's not forget History, though. It's my best subject. LOL)

Review, pwease?

- Pam**  
**

**PS:** Please DO support the GARCA's 09! (Please check my profile for more information) It would make me happy to see people participating in it. LMAO! So please! PLEASE GIVE MORE SUPPORT!


	7. Important Announcement Pls Read!

**_Sadly_**, this is not the next chapter.

Guys, I know you are all excited about this fic. But I've noticed a lot in my writing style for this. And it wasn't good. I mean, the writing for the First, Second, and Third chapters were kinda rushed. And they weren't good enough. I felt that I SHOULD revise them since you know, Mikan really isn't a teenager here in this fic. She's more of like, going in her 20's and I have better and NEW ideas for this thing. I hope you all aren't upset that I'm dropping another fic and revising it. I promise I won't fail you guys this time. I just need this revised and I want to end this is in a better way. I just want everything to be great for my fanfics before I start deciding whether to leave or not.

:)

I love you guys, no matter what! (Which is why I want this fic to come out good)

_- Pam_


End file.
